Do You Believe in Magic?
by NightFall25
Summary: Marina is now stuck in Storybrooke as another person Mallorie Jones, a mechanic with no recollection of her previous life or previous love. When Emma Swan comes to town there is hope that the savior will break the curse that Marina, and the other residents have been under for 28 years and finally return home. Killian/OC eventually
1. Chapter 1

It's Only the Beginning:

_Marina rode up to the rode of the castle. It was bigger now that she was closer to it. Dismounting the horse, she walked up to the steps of the castle before being stopped by the guards. "Wow, okay. I'm not with the queen, I just came to see Snow White." She told them. They looked at each other warily. "Really? You can't honestly think that if I was with the bloody queen I'd just waltz up in here?"_

"_Marina!" Snow smiled widely as she saw her old friend. She ran towards her, enveloping her into a hug. Both women laughed in happiness at seeing one another. "I had no idea that you were coming. I would've set up a room for you, are you alone?" They both knew the reason why she asked and she blushed at that._

"_Well, that's why it's called a surprise and yes I'm here alone, though if I'm being honest you need better security." The princess laughed as she hugged her again. In this time when the queen could be lurking around anywhere, it was nice to have her friend here by her side. "And you're getting huge. I can't believe it. One moment I'm helping you escape from the guards and the next I hear that you're pregnant with the future princess." She smiled as she looked at her very pregnant friend._

_She giggled. "Yes, I know. Charming has been extra attentive, I think he's worried that the baby will come when he's not here." She said as she took her friends arm and they walked into the castle together. "Oh but you must stay, at least until the baby is born, I need you here. It wouldn't be the same without you." She pleaded with her friend. She hesitated before nodding. Another few weeks wouldn't hurt. "Thank you. Come I want you to meet my husband."_

_Snow didn't have to walk far to find Charming as he was already coming towards her. He looked at Marina, suspiciously. Her outfit suggesting her piracy ties. "Oh there he is. Charming, I'd like you to meet my closest friend Marina." She beamed at the two of them._

Marina smiled as he shook her hand, politely but stiffly. "She's told me a lot about you already."

_"Funny because she didn't mention you, pirate." Charming said curtly._

Snow cleared her throat seeing how Marina was getting angry. The last thing she wanted to do was have her husband and friend angry with one another. "Marina is a very good friend of mine. She's saved my life before while on the run from the queen. I wouldn't be here without her."

He looked surprised. "I wouldn't have expected a pirate to actually help others before themselves. Aren't they known thieves?" He was just upsetting Marina by the minute. Who was this prince to judge her when he got everything handed on him, on a silver plate. He knew nothing about her. He didn't have the right to judge.

"Charming,' Snow warned him lowly. 

"_I've only ever taken what I needed, what others needed to survive from those who have had too much for their own greed." She narrowed her eyes at the prince. Snow was different. She knew that from the start. She knew how hard it was out there, and she understood why she did what she did, but this Charming just wanted to be right. "Perhaps, if I'm not welcome here, I should leave."_

_Snow quickly grabbed her hand. "Oh, no, please don't Marina. I've missed you and I've been stuck here for the past few months. Don't go. We want you to stay, please." She pleaded with her friend. She shot Charming a look._

_He cleared his throat, nodding. He just wanted Snow to be happy, especially with her down she's been lately. "Yes, um. I apologize. We would love to have you." She hesitated before nodding in agreement. Snow hugged her, happily, but didn't notice the glare she gave her husband. This would be a hard few weeks._

xxxxx

"Mallorie!" The door the Granny's rang as Henry ran through the doors. Mallorie Jones had just finished making herself hot chocolate with enough for Henry left over. He came over early, pretty much daily. Ever since Henry was little, she liked him. There was something about him that was familiar. He was a sweet kid and she looked after him, especially when his mother wasn't around. There were only a few people in the restaurant now and Ruby was in the back. It was practically routine now that he'd come to see her. The mayor didn't like it, but Henry always found a way around her. "Where were you the last few days?"

"Out sick, kiddo. I could barely get out of bed. I thought Ruby told you?" Mallorie asked as she smiled down at him. She thought it was cute how he thought that his storybook was real and she was supposed to be a character in it.

"She did, but I wanted to see if you got better and went on with Operation Cobra without me." He told her as he sat up at the counter. She took the whip cream out and topped his and her's mug. He took a sip, leaving residue whip cream on his upper lip. Mallorie laughed and ruffled his hair as she handed him a napkin.

"Oh, of course." She nodded, agreeing with him. "Don't worry, I won't do that. How was the evil queen this morning?" She half-teased as she leaned on the counter. It wasn't just because of the book she called his mother the evil queen. There was something about her she just didn't like and Henry was convinced that she was the evil queen so it worked out for the both of them.

"Like always." He said giving her a knowing look. "But guess what? I found my birth mom!" He told her excitedly. Mallorie dropped her mug in shock and spilled it all over the counter; she jumped as the hot liquid spilled onto her shirt.

"Henry! Please tell me you did not do what I think you did. " She asked, but she knew him well. What he wanted, he usually went out and got himself. He wasn't very patient and he was a smart kid. He would know how to find his birth mother without getting caught and find a way to bring her back. Apparently, the clock working again, wasn't the only thing that she missed while she was out sick.

"Well…I can't cause I did!" He smiled sheepishly at her. "But I found her and now she's here to break the curse!" Mallorie knew as well as anyone that it wasn't true, but that was something he loved and she wasn't going to ruin that for him. She didn't think that he'd leave without telling her though.

"Your mom flipped didn't she?" She asked though they both knew the answer. Going behind Regina's back was one thing; going to find his birth mom was another. She walked around the counter and turned him so he was facing her. "Henry, you can't run away like that, especially just out of town. It's not safe for you, do you understand?"

"Yes." He said looking down. She sighed and ruffled his hair and he smiled. He knew she wouldn't stay mad at him. "I'm sorry, but I needed to bring her back and now Emma's staying." Mallorie bit her lower lip, nervously. Granted, she didn't know why Henry was given up, but she didn't want his mother to come back and get his hopes up and then turn around and leave him. "I thought you were all for Operation Cobra?"

"I am, but your still ten! You can't be leaving town by yourself, especially going to see some stranger." She reminded him. He went to go argue but she gave him a look and nodded. "All right. Look, I've got to get to the shop before I'm late and I've got to get you to school." She told him as she grabbed her jacket. He grabbed his and they walked out of Granny's together.

They were walking down the street, while Mallorie held his book and backpack for him so he could put on his jacket. "Oh! I found your picture in the book!" He told her excitedly as he took it from her. He opened it to a page and showed it to her. It was incredibly similar to her, same dark brown hair and eyes. The details were pretty alike too. "This was one of my favorites, aside from Snow White and Emma. You became a pirate and sailed the seas! You stole from the evil queen too! That's why you should get a sword!"

Mallorie chuckled down at him as they got to the front of the school. "If I got a sword I'm pretty sure I would poke someone's eye out." She told him and he smiled as she handed him his backpack.

"No way, you were amazing with it!" He disagreed. "You took out other pirates left and right. You were even almost better than the captain of the ship, who you liked." He told her excitedly. He was really riled up about this and usually she would let him go on about it, as long as it made him happy, but he needed to get to school.

"Well, you can tell me all about it after school! You're going to be late and Mary-Margaret is taking you guys to visit some patients at the hospital." She reminded him. He hugged her, quickly. "I'll see you later." She smiled down at him and he ran off to the school doors where Mary-Margaret stood. She was one of the few that encouraged her to get money to go to school. She was a great friend. She waved at her friend before walking off to the car shop.

xxxxx

Mallorie was on the floor of the shop trying to finish her work on the car. She had finally gotten to the last one and was almost done for the day. Normally, she would have worked on it later, but it was Mr. Gold's car and he's always nice when she was late on rent so she decided to finish it up. She was the last one there, cause the rest of the guys were at lunch and after a few hours, she had to go back to Granny's to work. It wasn't easy, being 22 and having to work two jobs, but it kept her busy and she needed the money. She was just lucky to have a job that she was happy to go to. Suddenly, a pair of unfamiliar boots walked up in front of her. "Hey, do you think that I could get an oil change?" They asked.

Mallorie rolled from underneath the car to see a stranger. She had blond hair, was young, but still older than her. "Oh yeah, sure I think I have time for an oil change." She wiped her hands on a rag. There was an old yellow bug parked in front of the shop. The stranger drove it in to the shop so she could take a look at it. "I haven't seen you around here before." Mallorie commented as she held out her hand. "My name's Mallorie."

"Yeah, just got into town." She replied as she shook her hand. "I'm Emma."

"You're Emma?" Mallorie repeated surprised. She nodded. "Henry's birth mom?"

"You know Henry?"

"Better than anyone." She replied with a smile. "So how long are you going to be staying?" She asked. Emma looked at her surprised. Mallorie knew it was a pretty blunt question, but she didn't care. "Listen, Henry is a sweet kid. His imagination is huge and he's just full of hope, especially about you. Don't come here just to get his hopes up and then leave him, ok? I'm not blaming you or anything, I just want Henry to be happy." She explained to her in a calm but firm voice.

Emma nodded. It unexpected, but she knew it was only because she cared about Henry. She wasn't threatening her like Regina, but she was warning her. It was nice to know someone was looking after him. "I understand, but that's why I'm here. I just want to make sure he's okay. He came and got me, so I thought I should stay for a while. He really doesn't like Regina."

"No one does." Mallorie agreed and Emma chuckled. "Did he tell you about the curse of Storybrooke?" She asked with a smile as she went back underneath the car.

"Yep, about me being some kind of savior to break the curse, of all of you guys forgetting who you are. And I'm supposed to be the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White." She said in disbelief and Mallorie laughed from underneath the car. "Yeah, apparently he knows a lot of people in town. Who are you supposed to be?"

"A pirate." She told her simple and Emma laughed. "He insists that I'm a good pirate, apparently I've stolen from the queen, which is why Regina hates me so much." Emma nodded. It figures that Henry would make that up about her. Regina really didn't like anyone. "He's been trying to convince me to get a sword, but I'm pretty sure that's cause he wants to use it." She told her getting up from the floor. "And you're all set to go."

"All ready? Wow, thanks." She thanked her handing her some money.

"No problem. I have to drop off this car, before I hit Granny's. It was nice to meet you, Emma. I hope that you stay for a while." She replied truthfully shaking her hand. "Henry would like that."

"Same here and I hope I can too." She smiled at her. Emma got into her car and drove off. Mallorie leaned on the side of the car. It was odd how the clock started to work, right after Emma got in Story Brooke. She only hoped she stayed for Henry, if believing in this curse and hoping that Emma could save them all made him happy, she could play along with it.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Show asked her friend concerned as she stood up from the bed. They spent nearly all day talking but after revealing another reason she came, she didn't feel very keen on letting her do down to the prison, not while she was alone anyways. "You don't have to go."_

She sighed. "I have to, Snow. It won't take long. I just need to know what he sent me a message. I'm pretty sure that I can handle him." She assured her.

She nodded. "At least let Charming walk you then." Marina made a face. They had done nothing but argue since she arrived a few days before. Snow was convinced that it was because they were both stubborn. "Marina, please. It'll make me and the baby feel better."

She laughed lightly at that. "Well if it'll make my Goddaughter feel better than of course." She smiled at that. There was no one better she'd rather have to be there to take care of her baby. They were like sisters, and since their first meeting they'd always protect each other.

"I'll go get him." Snow smiled as she exited the room to find her husband. She came back quickly with a reluctant looking prince.

"Good, let's go." Marina said breaking the tense silence. Snow kissed Charming's cheek before letting them go. She barely looked at him as they walked down the halls of the castle. "Listen, I don't like you. You don't like me. I think that's apparent but we both care about Snow. She's like a sister to me and she doesn't need to be stressing over us, and the queen whilst she's pregnant. So let's just try and tolerate each other."

Charming looked at her surprised as they descended the stairs growing closer to the jail. "I didn't realize that pirates could be anything more than self centered."

"I didn't chose this life. Not a lot of people do."

He nodded. He hesitated before saying what was on his mind. "Thank you for coming, Marina. She's happier having a friend close by especially someone that's like a sister to her." He admitted. He didn't like her being a pirate but she made his wife happy and that was enough for him.

"You're welcome. I think we can agree on one thing and that's the well being of Snow so whatever you may hear that doesn't sound like it'll be good to her, stays down there. Are we in a agreement?" She asked. He nodded though he was hesitant at it as the guards led them down the jail cell. "This won't take long."

There was one singular jail occupied already. "Rumpelstiltskin." She said calmly. He giggled as he came into the light his green scale like skin shimmering from the dim candle light lit on the torch.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Dearie."

"I have only one question for you and I do not see the points in rhymes. Why did you lie?" He pretended not to know what she was talking about. "You lied. You wrote me to say you were to be beheaded."

He smirked. "How else would you come and see me?" She hesitated shaking her head. She knew better than to egg him on. She moved to turn away. "I foreshadow a life without him, Marina." He did not need to elaborate. They both knew of whom he spoke of. "Do not get used to your true love's company you know how easily they can come as well as go." She looked back at him. A man that she used to remember but now she couldn't see anything familiar about him. Not anymore. She turned and walked off with Charming behind her. 


	2. The Lost are Found

A/N; Thank you all for the reviews! I really hope you guys like this new story. I'm excited about it. Most of the action will come in season 2 as well as the Hook scenes, but I hope you guys stick with it. Thank you so much and I'll continue to update as soon as I can! Thank you again.

The Lost are Found:

The next day, Mallorie was finishing up the dishes at Granny's when Henry came in with Emma and he ran to the counter where she was. "Mallorie! We have some news on Operation Cobra." He half-whispered to her. She looked at the clock. Her shift was almost over. She gave him a 5-minute sign and he nodded, waiting for her. After she put everything up and got into her clothes she came back to him.

"All right." She sighed as she walked around the from behind the counter. He led her over to wear Emma was waiting in a booth. "So, what's going on guys?" She slid in next to Henry and across from Emma.

"Well, we found Prince Charming! He's in a coma and that's what's keeping him and Mary-Margaret apart! Don't you see? She read to him, the story of them last night and said she was going to meet us here to tell us what happened." Henry informed her animatedly. She smiled down at him and Emma gave her a knowing look. Neither of them were going to tell him different and crush his dreams.

"That's awesome. We'll have to wait and see what she says ok?" She told him and he nodded, eagerly.

Suddenly, the door to Granny's opened. Mallorie waved over to Mary-Margaret and Henry said excitedly, "She's here!"

Emma leaned over the table to whisper to Henry. "Hey, don't get your hopes up, we're just getting started okay?" She said and he nodded in agreement. They didn't want him to get excited, with the odds against him that a coma patient would suddenly wake up.

Mary-Margaret took a seat next to Emma. "He woke up!" They all looked to her shocked, especially Emma.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I knew it!" Henry cheered.

"I mean he didn't 'wake up' wake up, he grabbed my hand." She told them excitedly. She looked over to Mallorie and smiled. "Hey. We're talking about a coma patient at the hospital."

"Henry filled me in about Prince Charming." She informed her with a wink and she blushed slightly. Emma was still surprised, but managed to find her voice.

"What did the doctors say?"

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened." She insisted to them. She was glad that reading the book, made some kind of an impact on the patient. He might completely wake up soon. Mallorie was just as surprised as Emma, but she knew something must have happened. Henry was smiling ear to ear.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Henry told her. Mary-Margaret took a moment to think about it. Mallorie was about to disagree, because of his mother but then Mary-Margaret agreed.

"Let's go." She slid out of the booth and Henry nudged Mallorie to get out too, so she complied. Emma and Mary-Margaret were talking to each other quietly. Henry and Mallorie grabbed their coats and she helped him put his on.

"We'll go read to him, but don't get too excited. He's been in a coma for a while, we won't know if he'll wake up right away." She warned him. Even she had to admit it was a miracle that Mary-Margaret got some kind of a reaction out of him, just by reading him a book.

"I know, but he woke up a bit! It's the curse that's keeping them apart and if she reads again, maybe he'll wake up for good." He told her with a grin. Henry was convinced that this would work. If Mary-Margaret got the John Doe to move, he might actually wake up. Mallorie chuckled at the little boy and nodded in agreement.

"You just might be right, Henry." She agreed with him. Mary-Margaret walked over to him and he ran out of the restaurant before any of them. Emma ran ahead with him. "So, you think you might actually get something out of him?"

"I think so. I mean it was amazing. Just out of nowhere he touched my hand and I know it wasn't a dream. Maybe he'll wake up." Mary-Margaret thought aloud.

"And who knows maybe you'll meet your Prince Charming." Mallorie smiled at her and she laughed as they caught up to Henry.

xxxxx

All of them arrived at the hospital, where something seemed to happen. Mallorie saw the sheriff's car parked outside. She dropped the others off at the front before going to park. It took forever to find a space and by the time she got out, she saw Henry running towards her. "The evil queen's here! She's making me leave." He told her urgently. "John Doe went missing and we don't know where he went. Will you help find him?" He asked looking up at her, hopefully.

"Of course I'll help, kiddo." She assured him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Henry!" A sharp voice snapped. Mallorie sighed, knowing that voice. She looked to see Regina, the mayor of Story Brooke. Mallorie rolled her eyes as she looked up at her. "I told you, it's time to go." She reminded him as she walked over to them. She stopped short seeing her son hug the young waitress. "Oh, Miss Jones. What exactly are you doing with my son?" She gave her a stern smile. Mallorie had a really wanted to flip her off, but Regina being mayor, she knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Madam Mayor." She returned the fake smile. Mallorie really didn't hate anyone, but Regina came pretty close. For some reason, she did everything in her power to keep Henry away from her. It wasn't the only reason she disliked her. She knew that she tried everything in her power to make her miserable. "Henry was just telling me goodbye, weren't you?" She looked down at him and he nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later."

"What exactly are you doing at the hospital?" Regina asked, turning to look at her as Henry ran off to the car. Regina gave her a superior look that made her really want to hit her, but she retrained herself from doing that. "The police are here and I don't believe they'll want anyone in their way."

"And I believe that's my business." Mallorie retorted politely. "I have no plans to disturb the police with their business." If she said anything else, she'd be afraid of trying to strangle the mayor.

"See to it that you don't, they have enough on their plates as it is and stay away from my son." Regina ordered her and Mallorie didn't answer her. With one last glare, Regina walked away from her to the car. Mallorie sighed walking into the hospital to find Emma and Mary-Margaret.

She saw Emma, Mary-Margaret and Graham talking. "Hey! What's going on? Henry told me that John Doe was missing, when he was walking out with Regina." She told them as she caught up to them, standing next to Emma. Mary-Margaret gave her a knowing look. It was common knowledge that no one liked Regina, especially not Mallorie. "It was fine. I didn't say anything."

"Yeah he went missing somewhere within the last twelve hours." Graham informed her. He gave her a nod that she returned. Mallorie actually liked Graham. It was hard not to. She wasn't surprised he'd allow her to help; he was never as strict as Regina was. With him being the only cop there, he would need some help to find this guy. "We need to look at the tapes to see when he left."

That's how the ended up in the security room with Walter and Leroy, whom Henry thought was Grumpy and Sleepy of the seven dwarves. They were looking through last night's tape to see when and where John Doe snuck out. "You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing?" Graham questioned to them in disbelief as they looked at the monitors.

"Not a thing." Walter confirmed.

"Did anyone walk by?" Emma asked.

"I didn't see nothing." Leroy told them. Emma was sitting next to Walter, while Mallorie stood in the back besides Leroy and Mary-Margaret and Graham. She gave Leroy a disbelieving look and he only shrugged at her. Mallorie knew them well enough to know he probably wasn't paying attention at all.

"Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" Graham asked Mary-Margaret who just shook her head.

"I don't think so."

Mallorie was concentrating on the tape. "Is this the right tape?" She asked questionably. Emma seemed to have the right thought too. It didn't seem to match up.

"Mallorie's right. We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations." She pointed out, but there weren't any on the screen. "If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

"You fell asleep again." Leroy told Walter disapprovingly. Walter looked at him in disbelief.

"You're selling me out?"

"I ain't getting fired for this!"

"At least I don't drink on the job."

"Both of you quit it!" Mallorie snapped at them. To everyone's surprise they both shut up, looking at the ground, sheepishly. Emma gave her an approving look. "Now, where's the real tape?" She asked calmly. Soon enough, they found the right tape and put it on the screen. They saw John Doe getting up and walking out of his ward, seeming healthy.

"He walked out alone. He's okay." Mary-Margaret breathed a sigh of relief.

"Four house ago." Emma said looking at the time on the tape. She pointed to the door that he walked out of. It didn't lead anywhere else in the hospital. "Where does this door lead?" Leroy had a guilty expression on his face.

"The woods."

xxxxx

Graham, Emma, Mary-Margaret all trudged through the woods looking for John Doe. It was already dark outside, it was necessary to hurry up and find him before it was too late. He needed to get back to the hospital. Graham led the group looking for footprints. He suddenly stopped, bending down to look at something. "What is it?" Emma asked him.

He took a moment. "That trail runs out here."

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it." Graham told her, confidently. He knew what he was doing. Mallorie knew that Graham knew the woods better than the town and if anyone could find John Doe, it was Graham.

"Right, sorry." Emma apologized to him sheepishly.

Mallorie walked silently with Graham as he tried to pick up the trail again as the others stayed behind. She didn't dare speak for fear of disturbing him, but he didn't seem to mind. "You didn't have to come along, you know that, right?" He told her as he concentrated on the ground. Mallorie jumped slightly at his sudden break in the eerie silence. He handed her a flashlight that she took as she felt a breeze past through the trees. She hugged her jacket to her body.

"Yeah, but I promise Henry I'd help look for him. Plus, what kind of a citizen would I be if I didn't help look for missing coma patient." He chuckled at her as they started to walk again.

"Are you okay? You look tired." He noticed sadly. He knew how hard she worked to support herself. She had been on her own for the whole time he's known her.

"I'm fine. Just long hours and everything." She assured him with a smile. They had known each other for a long time, like a lot of the others in town. He trusted her. He actually once offered her a job in the station, but she declined. It would have taken up too much time and she still had her job at the shop and Granny's.

Graham gave her a kind smile. "You should lighten up on the work load. Don't work too hard, sweetheart." He advised her with a gentle pat on the shoulder as bent down and saw something on the ground. She smiled back at him he always looking after the people in the town.

"What is it?" Mallorie asked him worried.

"Blood." He confirmed. She bent down to see John Doe's hospital bracelet and it had blood on it. Mallorie swallowed hard, nervously. That didn't look good at all. Graham turned and saw the others behind them. "Hey guys!" He shouted at them. They all ran towards them and to their surprise with Henry.

"Henry!" She said taking him aside, while Graham showed the other what they found. He was too busy looking at the blood on the floor. "What are you doing here? You know that your mom is going to kill you and me. I have to get you back home."

"No! I have to help find him." Henry insisted. Mallorie sighed and he ran off with the rest of the group. Mallorie knew how stubborn Henry was, especially when it came to the curse. It was better to just stay with him to make sure that he didn't get hurt. They continued in the woods, following Graham. Henry kept close to the group. They soon came across the to the water line, near the Toll Bridge.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary-Margaret asked Graham worried.

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham told them, as they looked all around.

They all had their flashlights on searching; suddenly they heard Mary-Margaret shout, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" She ran and Mallorie saw that it was a man in a hospital gown, in the water. Graham yelled into his radio as him, Mallorie and Emma ran over to John Doe. Emma and Mallorie grabbed his legs as Graham and Mary-Margaret grabbed his upper body and picked him up out of the water. He was still unconscious though. "No, no, no, no, no! I found you!" Mary-Margaret said determined when John Doe didn't wake up.

Emma and Mallorie gave her some space. She was trying to help him. "It's going to be okay." Emma told her reassuringly.

"Help's coming." Graham added.

"Is he okay?" Henry asked. Emma and Mallorie both turned to him. Henry was visibly upset. Even he could see from where he was standing it wasn't looking good for John Doe. He wasn't responding and that was dangerous. Mallorie quickly went over to him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Henry, sweetie, don't look. Okay? Don't look." Mallorie warned him taking him into her arms. He hid his face in her shirt and she held him close to her as Mary-Margaret tried her best to revive him. She didn't want Henry to see him possibly die. She tried pumping on his chest to release any possible water.

"Come back to us! Come back to me." She begged him quietly. Graham and Emma looked on saddened. Mary-Margaret pumped his chest a few more times. Finally, Mary-Margaret pressed her lips to his to what it seemed like CPR, but nothing happened. She pulled back, reassigned as he started coughing up water and waking up.

He woke up, looking at her surprised. "You saved me!"

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up." Henry said happily as he turned in her arms to look at them. Emma and Mallorie were both in shock, Emma even more so.

"Yeah, kid. She did."

"Thank you." John Doe said to her relieved.

"Who are you?" Mary-Margaret asked, curiously.

He hesitated for a moment. "I don't know."

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." She reassured him calmly with a smile. He gave her a weak smile in return. She was just happy that he was alive.

The ambulance came and they rushed him to the hospital. Dr. Whale, his physician was ready for him when he came in. They were pushed out of the way so that John Doe could get medical attention. Mallorie was behind Henry, making sure that he stayed back. Suddenly, a blond woman ran past them. "David! David, is that you?" She asked her voice filled with emotion. Emma and Mallorie exchanged a confused look.

The door closed as Dr. Whale tried to get her out of the room. "Who is that?" Mary-Margaret asked them. Mallorie just shrugged.

"His wife." Mallorie groaned as she turned around the familiar voice. Regina was there again. She glared at Mallorie, holding her son, but did nothing. "His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." She said as she turned to Henry. Mallorie met her glare with one of her own, until the Regina bent down to Henry. "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you're grounded." She was just about to start threatening Mallorie, when she was interrupted.

Kathryn came out of David's room looking relieved. "Thank you!" She said sincerely to all of them. "Thank you for finding my David."

Mary-Margaret was confused though. It was obvious to Mallorie that she was surprised at the news he had a wife. "I don't understand. You didn't…you didn't know that he was here in a coma?" She asked.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along." Kathryn explained to the group. She was still upset, but happy now that David was found. "It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" Mallorie said in disbelief. She would have thought if her husband didn't come home, even if they were fighting, she would get worried. He could have been dead or hurt somewhere. If Mallorie didn't hear from her own boyfriend in a few days, she would start to freak out and go out looking for him, herself.

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." She said looking over at David lovingly. Mallorie could see that it bothered Mary-Margaret, but she tried not to let it show.

"That's wonderful."

Dr. Whale came out of the room and everyone circled around him. "Well, it's something of a miracle." He admitted to them.

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked him, concerned and he nodded.

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend. Um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all." He told her. David was technically, fine, but he was experiencing memory loss. That had to be tough for him not to remember anything.

"What brought him back?" Mary-Margaret asked him, curiously.

"That's the thing. There's no explanation." He told them and none of them understood what happened. "Something just clicked in him."

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma asked him disbelief. Dr. Whale just shrugged. He obviously wasn't sure about it, like they weren't.

"He woke up and was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Someone." Henry added and Mallorie smiled down at him. Kathryn asked to see David and Dr. Whale led her over to his room again.

"Henry." Regina's sharp voice snapped at him and he looked up. "Let's go."

He nodded and began to walk over to her. "Wait! My backpack." He exclaimed and he ran over to grab it but also went over and whispered to Mary-Margaret. "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for." Mary-Margaret sighed.

"Henry…"

"He was going to the Toll Bridge! It's like the end of the story." He told her completely convinced. Finding out that, Prince Charming had a wife didn't make him doubt his theory at all. He was convinced that him and Mary-Margaret were supposed to be together.

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him."

"No, it's because you belong together!"

"Henry." Regina said simply, but the impatience in her voice was very clear. She was getting annoyed. He grabbed his backpack and ran over to her and they started to walk out. Emma stood there for a minute before going after them to talk to Regina.

Mary-Margaret just stood there for a few minutes, until Mallorie gently touched her shoulder and that made her jump. "Are you okay?" She asked her lightly. She nodded, but they both knew that wasn't the case. Her and David had a special connection, but he had a wife. She couldn't go there with him. They both knew that. "Mary-Margaret, are you sure?"

"No, I'll be okay, Mallorie." She assured her kindly. She didn't want her to worry about her. "You should get home, though." She told her. She nodded. It was apparent that she needed some time to herself and she was going to give it to her. Mallorie gave her a short hug, before leaving her their staring sadly at David and Kathryn. She really hoped that Mary-Margaret would find her own true love, soon.


	3. The Price of Gold

The Price of Gold:

The continuous beeping of the alarm clock at 6 in the morning woke Mallorie up. Without lifting her head from her pillow she slapped the snooze button. If there was one thing she hated, it was waking up early, but it was necessary. She made herself get out of bed and head towards her bathroom. 20 minutes later she was out and dressed, willing herself to wake up as she walked downstairs to the restaurant.

Turning on some of the lights, Mallorie unlocked the door to Granny's. She had wiped down all the tables and started to sweep when the door opened. It was none other than her landlord, Mr. Gold. He walked in wearing his signature suit and cane in hand. "Hello, Mr. Gold." She greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, dearie." He smiled at her. Mallorie was the only person that Mr. Gold really liked. He was kind to her and was lenient when she was low on rent. He wouldn't do that for anyone else. No one understood why, but she always seemed to be able to put a smile on his face, even when he was in a horrible mood.

"The usual?" She asked as she got the coffee pot ready for him. He was usually always her first customer. He had been coming there so long she knew that he always preferred his coffee black with a muffin to go. She always put in his favorite blueberries in first when she woke up.

"Of course." He agreed taking a seat in front as she got it ready. "So, how have you been?"

"Working, sleeping, working and then working some more. You know the usual." She joked with him. He smiled at her. Then she remembered why she needed to talk to him. She hated being late on her rent, especially when she needed to ask for more time. "Oh and about the rent. I only have about half of it right now. I'm going to need a little bit of time to get the rest…"

"Say no more, dear. Take all the time that you need." He reassured her as she poured his coffee in a cup. It was funny to Mallorie how everyone found Mr. Gold horrible. He was always kind to her. She had never seen him that way with anyone else before.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'll make sure that I'll have the money to you in a week, tops." She promised him quickly as she took out the muffins in the oven. She slid the pan on the counter as she tried to assure him she would have it. "Maybe a few days if I pick up an extra shift, but I'll get to you."

"Don't worry about." He told her with a pat on her hand.

"I just don't want you to think I won't pay you back. I'll get you the money." She insisted firmly. She was grateful that he gave her time, but she also didn't want him to pity her. She might have to work hard and didn't have a lot of money, but she wasn't a charity case. Mallorie could hold her own.

Fairy Tale Land that was:

_Marina was being held against her will. This was barbaric, even for him. The guards pushed her into the huge living room and closed the door behind them. All she wanted was to get something in town and then she finds herself being summoned. It wasn't a huge guess to who wanted to see her. He was at his stool, spinning gold thread. "Really? You sent guards after me? Was this really necessary?" She asked as she sat down on one of the couches._

"_Would you have come if I hadn't?" Rumplestiltskin smiled looking up at her. It had been a while since she had seen him. He hadn't changed a bit, not since he became the dark one. He wasn't the same man she knew from before._

"_No and with good reason." She snapped at him and they both knew what reason that was. He pranced over and sat across from her. His whole demeanor was menacing and intimidating, but not to her. She had known him for too long. "What is it that you want from me, Rumple?"_

"_What makes you think I want something from you?" He asked in fake surprise. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Even if he didn't want something, he wanted her there for a reason. "Now, come on, dearie. Is it so bad that I wanted to see my dear, sweet, little sister."_

xxxxx

"I know you will, which is why I'm not worried about it." He told her as she handed him his bag. He saw how she hated charity. She wanted to be able to take care of herself. That's just how she was. She didn't want pity; she was always like that, too stubborn for her own good. "Just be sure to have it by the 20th, dearie." He told her subtly.

Mallorie was running all over Granny's from the time that she woke up, taking orders, doing dishes, and helping Granny cook. It was almost the end of her shift and she was exhausted, but she still had to go back to the shop. "You okay there, Mal?" Ruby asked her as she handed her the dirty dishes. Mallorie yawned and smiled over at her best friend. They had both been working at Granny's for years. She had become like a sister to her. They always had each other's backs.

"Just tired." She assured her. Ruby took the dishes from her. "No, I'll be fine."

"Go, sit down." Ruby demanded. Mallorie had been up since 6 and hadn't stopped working since then. "You're shift is over in like ten minutes, I think I can manage back here for a few hours." She told her pushing her towards a table so that she could sit down. Mallorie knew there was no arguing with Ruby when she made up her mind about something. She took a seat and was immediately joined Emma.

"Hey." Emma greeted her.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" She asked.

"Just trying to stop myself from hurting Regina." She told her seriously and Mallorie laughed. She was really starting to like Emma. As long as she wasn't going to hurt Henry, she didn't have a problem with her, though it seemed that Regina does. "Seriously, she came in here just to tell me that she doesn't find me a threat cause she doesn't think that I'll stay here long."

"Tell her to suck it." Mallorie said simply and Emma laughed. "But that might not go over to well, now that I think about it. Just don't let her get into your head. Remember, you're here for Henry and he wants you here. Don't let her try to stop you from seeing your kid." She told her, seriously. Henry was even happier now that Emma was here and she didn't that to be ruined for him.

"Yeah, you're right. He's still my kid and I should be able to make sure that he's okay." Emma agreed. Mallorie and her clinked mugs as she took a sip of her coffee. She saw the clock and quickly made to stand up.

"And now I have to go to work, before I'm late." She said as she grabbed her coat from the rack. "I'll see you later." She told her with a wave as she ran out the door.

xxxxx

The next day was Saturday. And, luckily, Mallorie didn't have to work at Granny's, but only because she picked up an extra shift at the shop. It figures though, that when she was leaving her shift she gets a tool dropped on her head. Now, she was at the hospital, getting checked out. "Thanks for this, Whale." She said as he finished bandaging up up her forehead.

"No problem. Just make sure you don't go to sleep for a few hours. The last thing we need is another coma patient." He said jokingly as he finished up and she just smiled. "And there were are. Just take some Tylenol for the pain." He patted her arm before leaving. Mallorie grabbed her jacket and moved to leave. She walked out into the waiting room where she saw Henry sitting and Emma, pacing slightly.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously as Henry went over to hug her.

"Had to take a pregnant lady to the hospital. Are you okay, though? What happened?" She asked pointedly to her head. Henry looked up at her and saw the bandage on her forehead too.

"Oh yeah, just hurt myself at the shop." She waved it off and walked over to Emma. She finger combed her hair so it fell over the bandage, so they couldn't be seen. "So, pregnant lady? Are you talking about Ashley?" She asked her confused. Ashley was friends with Ruby and she saw her sometimes, she didn't know she went into labor today.

"Yeah and apparently, she was supposed to give up her baby to Mr. Gold and she changed her mind and started running away to Boston." Emma whispered to her. Mallorie was quiet as she explained, but more out of surprise than anything else. She didn't know that Ashley had made a deal with Mr. Gold especially about her baby.

Suddenly, a doctor came from the back. "Miss Swan. Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine." He assured her. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and shared a smile with Mallorie.

"What lovely news." Both women turned to find Mr. Gold standing there, smiling happily. "Excellent work, Miss Swan. Thank you for brining me my merchandise." He walked over to get a cup of coffee. Emma walked over to him.

Mallorie thought it was better just to watch Henry, so she sat down next to him. After a few minutes, she could see they weren't getting anywhere. Mr. Gold wasn't budging and Emma was relentless. Henry tapped her shoulder and looked pointedly to Mr. Gold. She shook her head and Henry nodded. It was obvious, he wanted her to interfere, but she didn't think it would help. He tapped her again and pointed towards them. "Fine." She said giving up as she stood up.

"Somehow I suspect there's more to you than a simple pawn broker." She heard Emma say as she walked up to them.

"If I could interrupt." She said as she stood next to Emma. Emma gave her a confusing look and she just nodded. "I know that you made a deal with Ashley and everything, but she really wants her baby. I don't think anyone wants to involve the police." She pleaded with him. He looked like he was about to argue with her, but then stopped. He saw how hopeful she was and how she wanted to help her friends. He'd do it for her. He nodded.

"Perhaps, you're right. Miss Swan and I may be able to come to an agreement of sorts. Do you agree, Miss Swan?" He asked her calmly. Emma was surprised, but nodded. She had never seen someone go from so adamant about what they wanted to give it up. She understood what Henry meant when he said that Mallorie was the only one he liked.

"Thank you." She said sincerely and with a look to Emma, she walked off to let them talk. "It's done, kid. I think they're going to make a deal."

"I knew you could do it." He smiled up at her. She smiled back down at him as Emma came back to them. They both stood up waiting for the deal breaker.

"It's okay. He's letting her keep the baby." Emma smiled at them. "Thanks to Mallorie here. Hey, you need a ride home? It's the least I can do for helping me out with Mr. Gold." She offered her kindly but Mallorie just shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. I've got to go back to the shop first anyways before I do come back to Granny's. Just make sure Henry gets back safe?" She asked Emma and she nodded. She gave Henry a side hug before letting him go. "Oh and tell Ashley, I said congratulations." She called from behind her and she told her she would as she ran out the door.

Fairy Tale Land that was:

"_You used to be my brother, but not anymore." Marina told him coldly. She swore she saw him flinch at her words, but he stopped. He glared at her as she stood up from the couch, away from him.. "Not after all that you've done and the monster that you've become."_

"_I'm become stronger!" He argued with her._

"And what has that gotten you other than power? Power isn't everything, Rumple." She told him. She knew that arguing with him wouldn't matter because he would never listen to her, but he was still her brother. Marina had to try. "Just let the magic go. Let it all go, Rumple. Please." She pleaded with her brother.

"_I have become stronger because of the magic I wield. No one would dare challenge me while I have it." Rumplestiltskin told her. He didn't understand why she didn't understand it. He had the power to be respected and keep them both safe, something that he never had before. He had to rely on her, but it didn't have to be that way again. "People respect me and it was never like that before in the village. Come live with me."_

"_No! They fear you! Fear and respect are not one in the same. And living in this castle proves nothing, other than that you've hurt people and used your power to get yourself these luxuries!" She told him, pointing at the array of potions and trinkets in the room. "And for what, if every one is frightened of you? I made myself a family when you decided to get too deep in this magic."_

"_You mean him." Rumplstiltskin said with disdain in his voice. Marina threw him a glare._

"_Yes, with him, and after everything you've done you don't have a right to make me stay here." She told him standing up. As she tried to make her way to the door, he popped up in front of her. She moved to walk around him, but he stepped in front of her path again. "Let me leave, Rumple. After all that you've done, you need to let me go."_

xxxxx

Mallorie realized she had to finish one more car to do an oil change and change the tires on before getting back home. By the time that she left, it was already getting dark. She grabbed her jacket before leaving the shop, closing it behind her and she slid her hat over her head, covering the bandage. As she walked in to the cold night air, she felt a chill go up her spine. She started her walk back to her apartment. It was empty and quiet on the sidewalk.

Mallorie always found it eerie to walk alone at night. She quietly walked to her apartment, but she couldn't help, but feel someone watching her. There was no one around, but it was still a creepy thought, so she looked behind her. There was nothing and no one there. She took a deep breath and turned around, only to be surprised by a man. She screamed, before realizing who it was. "Jefferson!" She smacked him hard on the shoulder. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Mal. I thought you heard me" He chuckled at her flustered expression, when she tried to glare at him. Mallorie put a hand over her heart as she tried to calm it down. It was just like him to scare her like that. "Sorry, just saw you walking alone, thought you might want some company." She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I could."

Fairy Tale Land that was:

Rumplestiltskin and Marina were stuck in a stare down, neither of them backing down. She wanted to leave and he wanted to finish their conversation. Luckily, someone interrupted it. "Well, I think I'm in need of a new hat," Jefferson said walking into the castle. Marina's attention left Rumple and turned to the strange man. He was wearing a long black trench coat, he had short dark hair and he had a large hat in his hand. "Sorry, and this seems like a bad time, should I leave?" He asked pointing to the door, but his eyes were on the beautiful girl in front of him. Her dark curly hair came down to her shoulders and she glanced at him with her doe brown eyes. It was strange for anyone to see someone stand up to Rumplestiltskin.

"_Not at all." He chuckled out to him with a grin his way. Jefferson nodded and walked down towards them. He turned back to Marina, who was looking at him, expectedly. "Go upstairs, to the library above. I need to speak with him, but this conversation is not over yet."_

"_I'm not a child, Rumple." She snapped at him._

_He growled out, "Just go."_

_Marina just put her hands on her hips and didn't move. Jefferson jumped in. "I'd do what he says, beautiful. When this guy gets in a bad mood, it get pretty bad for all of us." He advised her coolly. Marina turned her attention to him, eyebrows raised and then to Rumple. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs. Jefferson watched her as she walked up. Rumplstiltskin saw him staring and snapped his fingers in front of his face._

"_It'd be in your best interest to stop staring after my sister." He told him._

_That shocked Jefferson. The beautiful woman that just left them was related to Rumplestiltskin. Despite her stubbornness, she seemed to be a lot less intimidating than him and a lot more attractive. "Your sister? Since when do you have a sister?" He asked him shocked._

"_Since the day she was born, Hatter." Rumplestiltskin replied with sarcasm. "Have you seen her met her before?" He asked, noticing the way he was staring at the stairs, from which she left. It wasn't exactly a familiar look, but more of a desire look._

"_No, but I'd like to." He grinned._

_Rumplestiltskin glared at him. "Understand this, Hatter, touching my sister will sign your death…right on the dotted line." He warned him seriously. The last thing that he needed was another man after his sister. It was bad enough he had to deal with the pirate. "But in this case, my sister is the reason why I've called you here. I've come to cash in the favor that you owe me."_

"_Oh?" He asked curiously with a grin. If it involved seeing his sister again, he wouldn't dare say no to that. "And what would that be?" Rumplestiltskin didn't like Jefferson's obvious interest in Marina, but there was no one else that could help. Besides, Jefferson would know better than to her hurt her in anyway , he wouldn't want his life on the line._

"_I need you to gain my sister's trust, but do not be foolish or take this lightly. I know my sister and Marina is clever. Just as clever as you." Rumplestiltskin told him. He knew his sister better than anyone. She was smarter than she gave herself credit for. "She'll figure out why you're doing this, if you are not smart about it."_

"_Believe me, I'll be clever about it." He said with a grin as he plopped down on the couch, lazily. "When am I not, Rumple? Besides, one more girl to entice shouldn't be that hard." There was already a plan forming in his head, once that Rumplestiltskin knew wouldn't work, not on Marina, but he didn't want him trying either. He knew his best bet would be Jefferson, it didn't mean that he trusted him._

"_Just gain her trust, Hatter. Nothing more."_

"I can do that, but what if she wants more than that?" He challenged him.

_Rumplestiltskin popped up in front of where he was sitting. "Like I said before, if you touch her, you'll die. She won't fall for it, anyways." He told him firmly as he walked back over to his wheel. Jefferson didn't let it show how the threat bothered him. He had never seen Rumplestiltskin so protective over someone before. It was obvious he loved his sister and anyone to hurt her would be an idiot._

"_And why not?" He asked curiously. It wasn't just the fact he didn't want Marina to fall for Jefferson or that he didn't think that Jefferson could get her to fall for him, it was that he knew that she wouldn't. Rumplestiltskin glance over at him simply._

"_Because she's in love."_

xxxxx

As Jefferson thought over his first encounter with Marina, he was glad he was no longer supposed to get close to her because Rumplestiltskin wanted him too. It was of his own decision. Mallorie looked at him, curiously. "You're a bit quiet tonight, Jefferson. Is everything okay?" She asked hooking her arm through his, worriedly. He nodded, absentmindedly. "Oh, guess what? I was talking to Henry the other day and he's convinced I have a past life."

Jefferson smiled at her. He knew how much she loved that kid and she'd gladly listen to what he said, even if it was unlikely. "A past life?"

"Yep! Apparently, it's from his story book that Mary-Margaret gave him." She explained to him as they walked. They close to Granny's now. "I was supposed to be some kind of pirate that liked my captain." She told him with an amused smile on her face. His smile faltered, slightly though. It was obvious he was familiar with the pirate.

_Fairy Tale Land that was:_

_Marina sauntered back into the room, after Rumplestiltskin called her. "I have to get back now, Rumple." She insisted. He couldn't keep her there forever and they both knew that. She barely looked at the guy that was staring at her as she walked in._

"_All right. I was just finishing up with my associate here. He's been so kind as too offer to walk you back." Rumplestiltskin grinned at her, innocently, though they both knew he was far from innocent._

_Marina glanced at Jefferson who was wearing a smirk. She scoffed, lightly. She knew her brother was just trying to keep an eye on her. "That's kind of you, but I'm good." She rejected his offer. She didn't trust Rumple, and she really didn't trust who he worked with. Marina turned on her heel towards the door, "Goodbye, Rumple." She barely made it out before Jefferson caught up to her with ease. "Oh, what do you want?"_

"_You're polite, aren't you?" He said sarcastically with a chuckle, as he walked besides her, stepping into pace with her. "Thought you could use some company."_

"_Well, I'd rather walk by myself so I'm good." He didn't stop or turn back around. "What were you doing there anyways?" She asked pointedly at him. Anyone that Rumple was doing business with was probably not a very trustworthy person. It was even stranger to why he would want him to walk her back._

"_I owed Rumple a favor that he wanted to cash in." He told her with a simple shrug. "Lucky for me, you just so happened to be there."_

_Marina rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I'm not the favor. So, you can go run alone, I can walk myself back." She said to him sharply as she picked up her speed. Jefferson picked up his to catch up with her. She sighed. This guy really wasn't taking the hint. He just chuckled._

"_You aren't it, sweetheart, so don't bother flattering yourself. I'm here of my own accord." He told her with a grin. She was getting angry with him and that was entertaining to him._

_Marina scoffed. "Then you'll have no problem leaving me alone."_

"_And let such a beautiful girl walk alone?" He asked in shock, as though he couldn't comprehend why someone would do that. Marina couldn't contain another eye roll. It was obvious this guy was full of himself. She was getting annoyed by the second she was with him, but she couldn't help but think he was amusing too._

"_Just run back to Rumple and tell him to leave me alone."_

_Jefferson quickly walked in front of her so; he was facing her and walking backwards as she didn't stop her pace. "Ah, but that would suggest that I'm in cahoots with whatever dastardly business that Rumplestiltskin is doing, which I am not." He said with a mocking headshake as he stopped in front of her. She tried to move past him, but he got in her way again, smiling down at her, amused. Marina sighed and pushed him out of her way._

"_Forgive me if I find that very hard to believe." She said. He quickly caught up to her._

"_Well, believe me, it's quite believable." Jefferson said nodding his head. Marina stopped where she stood and he stopped with her. Whoever this guy was he obviously wasn't going to give up. She looked him up and down and saw his attire was bit stranger than she realized, but it might also be because she wasn't in one place for very long._

"_Who the bloody hell are you?" She asked, frustrated._

"_Oh you've got a mouth on you, don't you, beautiful? But, where are my own manners?" He winked at her, flirting. He bowed down in front of her, very dramatically. "Name's Jefferson." He took her hand and placed a short kiss on it before she jerked it away. "And yours?"_

"_Marina and why exactly are you walking me?"_

"_What can I say? I'm a gentleman." He told her with a grin._

_Marina rolled her eyes and stopped. "Do you really believe I'm an idiot or are you just trying to charm me?" She asked him. She had seen enough men like him to know he was just the same. He'd try to charm her to get her in bed. Many have tried and many have and will fail._

"_Charming you would be nice, yes." Jefferson nodded smiling._

_She started walking away from him again. "Well, I'm actually not sorry to inform you that's not going to work. Try your luck with some shallow and empty-headed girl and good bye." She told him with a fake curtsy, but he still didn't take the hint and walked with her._

"_Why, beautiful? I think we've got something between us, you know? A really, deep connection." He told her convincingly. She stopped and looked at him and she laughed in his face. That was one of the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard._

"_You can't be serious."_

_He shook his head before shrugging. "No, no I'm not, but what's the harm in walking you home? I'm not going to kill you, cross my heart!" He swore as he stopped when she did. Her ship wasn't far away and she didn't want this guy to follow her there. She still wasn't completely convinced he wasn't working for Rumple and she didn't want to risk it._

_Marina just rolled her eyes. "Someone saying they're not going to kill you isn't as reassuring as you think it is." She told him and he chuckled._

"_You're absolutely right, so what if I was to say that I was going to kill you?" He challenged her with a wink._

"_Then I'd kill you before you killed me." She smirked at him, but he could see that she was somewhat serious. Jefferson looked impressed. No women had ever said that to him before._

"_I like you." He decided smiling at her. "You don't see a lot of women like you around here, not one's willing to fight." Marina smiled at him._

"_I threaten you and you like me?" She asked him. Jefferson was strange to her, but she had to admit that he was interesting and amusing. He nodded and grinned at her._

"_Guess I'm strange like that I guess."_

_Marina stopped to think about it. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I like you too."_

xxxxx

"Do you believe it?" Jefferson asked Marina as they made it to Granny's. They were going around the back to where her apartment was. She looked up at him, confused. "About your past life. Do you really think that it could be true?" He asked her as they walked up the stairs.

"Me, being a pirate would be highly doubtful." She scoffed.

"Why?"

"I'm not brave enough to be a pirate." She shrugged as she looked in her bag for her keys. He gave her a small smile. He knew that wasn't true, especially about her.

Jefferson leaned down and cupped her face in his hands to make her look at him. "You're braver than most of this town is, Mallorie. You just don't know it." It was the truth. The whole town was either scared of Regina and Mr. Gold. Granted, Mr. Gold liked her, she never backed down from Regina. Mallorie blushed.

"Thank you, Jefferson. At least someone thinks that."

Jefferson smiled at her. "A lot of people think that, you just don't want to see it."

"And why do you think that is?" She asked him with a smile.

"Because you're strong, amazingly beautiful, you push yourself more than anyone else would ever dream of pushing themselves. You don't let anyone walk all over you and, you know, you're nice enough to let me take you on dates." He told her, teasing on the last part. Mallorie smiled at her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you're not describing another girl?"

Jefferson chuckled. "Well, you're the only one I take out on dates so yeah, I'm describing you." He told her and she smiled. She put her arms around his neck.

"That's good, cause I'm selfish and I don't want to share my boyfriend with anyone else."

Jefferson looked down at her with a hungry look in his eyes. It seemed with a small smile, she could make him just want to attack her with his lips. "And I couldn't imagine sharing my girlfriend with anyone, especially some pirate." He told her. It came out as a joke, but there was a not of serious in his tone. He wouldn't give her up.

Mallorie just found it amusing. "Are you jealous of some imaginary character?"

He nodded. "Of that captain? Oh yeah, Mal. Through the roof with jealousy. I'll probably going to need some convincing that it's nothing to worry about." She rolled her eyes but kissed him all the same. He gently moved his lips against hers, making her smile. He put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. There was something about kissing him, that felt like something was missing. It's not that she didn't like him, cause she did, but it felt like their should be more warmth. He finally pulled back. "I should go." He told her breathlessly.

"You could stay." She suggested. Jefferson noticed a bandage under her hat and moved it to check on it. "It's fine. I got it at the shop." She saw the worried look on his face and grabbed his hand. "I promise it's fine, Dr. Whale got me all fixed up."

Jefferson chuckled. "Well, just be careful. I don't like seeing you hurt and you know Granny would skin me alive if she found me in here." He warned her and they both knew he was right. She had gotten on Red's case a bunch of times, but it was different men those times. Jefferson was her boyfriend.

"Well, she doesn't have to know." She said with a mischievous smile that made him smile. She kissed him again. It was more like she just wanted him to stay while she slept. Some days she worked too hard she didn't see him for a while and she just wanted to talk to him and catch up before she had to start the week all over. "Stay, please."

"Only if you insist." He smiled down at her. He knew how she felt and she smiled as she led him into her room, shutting the door behind them.


	4. That Still Small Voice

That Still Small Voice:

Mallorie awoke on Jefferson's bare chest as he still slept. She checked the clock, it was only 10 in the morning. She laid back down, thankful that it was Sunday. No work today and no working until tomorrow. She rolled back on her side so that she was facing away from him. A moment later she felt his arm snake around her waist. His cool hands against her stomach. "Morning." He mumbled as he kissed her cheek, eyes still closed.

"It's too early to be morning." She muttered back and he chuckled. Jefferson started kissing her neck, making her smile, but push him back. "No, I'm too tired." He started nuzzling his nose into her neck making her laugh and turn so she was facing him and he leaned over her. She smiled as he pressed his lips to hers and her neck making her laugh again. She moved sto kiss him.

"I thought you said you were too tired?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm awake now." Mallorie smiled at him and he smiled back as he flipped her and she landed with a squeal and he attacked her neck with kisses as she laughed. He brought his lips to hers as someone knocked on the door. They both shot apart, looking at each other in shock for a minute. Mallorie pushed Jefferson off her and he fell to the ground with a dull thud. "Um, one minute!" She yelled to the door.

She quickly got out of bed as Jefferson got up from the floor. "What do we...?" Mallorie put her hands over his mouth. She quickly grabbed her shirt from the side and threw it on, over her shorts. Jefferson was still in his boxers, as she shoved his clothes into his hands. Mallorie pushed him into her closet. She was just about to close the door when she saw his shoes. She grabbed them and threw them at him. "Ouch!" He yelled as it his his head.

"Shhhh!" Mallorie said quietly as she closed the door on him. She quickly looked around the room, making sure there was no evidence of Jefferson being there. She took a deep breathe and than walked over to the door. She opened and smiled at Ruby. "Hey, Rube. What's up?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that apparently down near the old tunnels, something collapsed." Ruby told her leaning against the doorway, wearing her signature red shirt and shorts. "A bunch of people went down there to see it so Granny asked if you can start your shift at noon, since a bunch of construction workers are going to be down." Suddenly, both girls heard a thump in the room. Ruby looked in curiously.

Mallorie quickly faked a cough. "That's, um, that's fine. Yeah, I don't mind. I'll be down in about an hour." She told her, nodding.

"Okay, well, I'll be downstairs if you need me, waiting for the cute constructions guys to show up." She told her with a wink and she laugh. Ruby turned to leave her room, but she stopped. "Oh and tell Jefferson that I said hi." She whispered. Mallorie's mouth dropped open, too surprised to come up with an excuse. Ruby pretended to zip her mouth and walked away.

As soon as Mallorie closed the door to her room, Jefferson walked out of her closet, holding his head. "Damn, Mal. That hurt." He complained as he sat on her bed. She kneeled besides him and kissed the bump.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a sheepish smile and he chuckled before kissing her back. He could never really stay mad at her even if he tried.

"It's fine. I'll heal one day." He joked and she rolled her eyes. He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "So, do you want to come over today?"

"I can't. I have to start an early shift and on break, I promised Henry to walk him to his therapy session and then I have to go back to the hospital to get my cut checked out. Dr. Whale wanted to make sure it doesn't get infected." She sighed out. Jefferson kissed the top of her head, on the side that the bandage was.

"You work too hard." He told her and she just shrugged. "Want me to take you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I have a busy day."

"Well, you want to come over later?" He asked, his voice filled with hope. He didn't come out a lot and when he did, it was only to usually see her. Other than that, he was always at home. "After you get everything done, you could stay over and we wouldn't have to worry about Granny shooting me."

"All right, after though." Mallorie looked over to see him smiling at her. "What?" She asked as she grinned back. He leaned over and gave her a slow kiss before pulling back.

"Nothing. You just look really beautiful in the morning." He told her, honestly. He still couldn't believe he still had this chance with her. He was the one she kissed, the one that she missed when he was away. And Jefferson would do whatever he could to make sure it stayed like that. He wasn't going to lose her.

Mallorie surprised him by hitting him, playfully, with a pillow. He looked at her shocked. "Suck up!" She laughed and he chuckled at her laughter as he kissed her once more, before regretfully letting her get up.

xxxxx

Mallorie had just finished her first shift. Right on time, Henry arrived and sat up on the counter, patiently waiting for her to get ready. "Ruby, I'm going now." She told her friend. She nodded and tossed her, her jean jacket. "Thank you!" She smiled at her as she walked around the counter and Henry got up to follow her out the door. "So, how are you doing kid?"

"Fine. Did you hear about the tunnel collapsing?" He asked her excitedly. As she put an arm around his shoulder. "The evil queen is going to tear it all down and build something over it. I think she's hiding something down there." He told her seriously.

"Really?" She asked humoring him and he nodded. "So, what exactly do you think could be down there? It must not be too important if she wants to destroy that whole area. Do you think she might just do it because it's a hazard?"

"No way! She always has a plan, Mal! I told you and she's destroying whatever os down there so no one finds it." Henry explained to her excitedly and a small smile appeared on her face. She was amazed at how big his imagination was. "You believe me, right?" He asked her hopefully.

She sighed. "Henry, it's a little far-fetched, don't you...think?" She asked him cautiously, but the look on his face, made her feel horrible. "But you might be right!" She told him with a smile. He brightened up and picked up his pace.

"So, have you, um, seen Jefferson lately?" He asked her sounding slightly suspicious.

Mallorie sighed. "Don't start that again, Henry." Henry was a sweet kid and he was always nice to everyone, but for some reason he didn't like Jefferson, no it wasn't he didn't like him, it was that he didn't like him with her. She never understood why.

"I was just asking! So um...is that yes?"

"Yes, Henry, I've seen Jefferson. We are dating after all." She reminded him getting slightly impatient.

Henry looked down. "I'm sorry. I was just asking. I didn't mean to make you upset." He told her truthfully. She sighed and ruffled his hair and pulled him closer. He smiled up at her, but decided to push her a bit. "So...do you think you're going to stay with him?" He asked her.

She shot him a look. "Yes, Henry, I do."

He hold up his hands in surrender. "I was just asking. I just don't think he's right for you." He explained. Mallorie just shook her head at him.

"Yeah, I know you think I belong with some pirate, but pirates aren't real in this world, Henry." She reminded him patiently. The kid was completely sure that she was in love with someone in the other world, but she didn't believe that. She did humor him sometimes to make him happy, but it was just unrealistic to her.

"But they do in the other land and you said that it's entirely possible that they exist." He said with a smile.

"Can we please not get into this today, Henry? I'm exhausted and after the hospital, I still have somewhere to go later."

"Is that too Jefferson?"

"That is none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said cheekily. She handed him his backpack, she was holding for him. "Will you walk me again tomorrow?"

"Of course, don't I always?" She told him. He nodded and walked off towards the door of Archie's office. Personally, Mallorie thought that it was ridiculous for him to see a psychiatrist because he had an imagination, but she was pretty sure Regina wanted to stop that out of him.

"Can I read you some more of my story later?" He asked her with hope in his voice, before he went in. Mallorie hesitated but nodded and smiled at him. He have her a small wave, before heading in and she turned and walked off towards the hospital.

xxxxx

Mallorie went to the hospital to get her cut checked out. Dr. Whale was certain that it would heal and that she wouldn't need stitches. She was thankful for that cause she had o get back to work in the garage. She couldn't avoid to miss another day. After she got her bandaged changed, Mallorie was on her way out when she bumped into someone, making them spill their water. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized quickly.

"Mind watching where you're going?" She looked up and saw it was David. The man that she helped find. He was obviously in a bad mood and apparently didn't recognize her either. She was sure he wouldn't have snapped at her if he had.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking..."

"Obviously not." He scoffed at her. Now she was getting annoyed. It didn't help that she was tired, had to go to work early and go to the hospital and now she was getting yelled at for something that was an accident.

She scoffed back. "It's not like you're so innocent. You practically ran me over." She snapped at him. That actually surprised him, that she snapped back. "Nice way to thank someone who practically helped saved your life, who didn't even know you." She mumbled under her breath. He seemed confused. All he remembered really was Mary-Margaret there.

"What?"

"I was one of the people that found you out in the woods? When you woke up from your coma? I'm sure that it must be custom for you to yell at a young women simply walking and accidentally spilling a beverage by accident who actually helped you when she could have gotten lost in the woo-" She was cut off by David pulling her into a thankful embrace. Mallorie was confused and felt slightly uncomfortable by this. Not that she thought he meant any harm, it was just weird cause he was practically a stranger to her.

"Thank you for that." He thanked her sincerely. Not many people would have gone out there. "I-I'm so sorry. I'm not usually like this. It's just been a bad day." He didn't mean to come off as so rude, but it just happened.

"Uh, that's, um, that's okay. No harm done." She assured him pulling back slightly from his hug, without trying to come off as being rude. "I, um, no what a bad day is like. I need to get going, though. Sorry."

David stopped her before she could bolt though. "Seriously, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude, especially to someone that saved my life." He told her sincerely. Mallorie just shrugged it off.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it." Mallrorie told him reassuringly. It wasn't like it was the first time someone was rude to her, but it seemed to bother him more than her. "It's all good. Oh and welcome back to the land of the living." She smiled at him before walking away.

xxxxx

Mallorie walked over to Jefferson's house. She was finally done with work. She was thankful for that. It was almost 11 by the time she got to his house. It was huge and pretty much away from the rest of the town. She bent down and got the key he hid under the rug and opened the door, but it was unlocked already. She walked through the huge house into the kitchen, but she didn't find him in there. Mallorie made her way in the back to his room. She walked in to see him sitting up on his bed reading. She climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know coming in without an invitation is a breaking and entering." He teased her with a small grin.

"Yeah, well, it's not if you tell someone where the spare key is." She retorted and he looked over at her with a smirk, before giving her a quick kiss. "It doesn't matter anyway. Your door was unlocked, like always." She gave him a look and he mockingly gave her one back. "You know, someone's going to break in one day."

"I highly doubt that." He told her truthfully as she kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket. She moved to get under the covers and he followed. He could feel that she was cold and he wrapped an arm around her."You're the only one who comes around, Mal." He said, knowing she was the only one he really wanted to come. Then he had an idea. "Why don't you move in with me?"

Mallorie looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, you could move in with me. It's not like you don't practically live here anyways." He smiled. It was true. The nights she didn't stay at her room above Granny's she was at his house. She had a bunch of her clothes here too. The only downside was having to leave at night or early in the morning. Mallorie was still shocked by this proposal. "Come on, we've been together for almost a year."

"I'm not sure, Jefferson. I mean moving is...kind of big right?" She asked him nervously. She didn't want to mess with what they had. They were happy together, but there was something telling her not to do this.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have to work as much or worry about rent money." He said with a hopeful smile. It would be better than staying in his house alone. If she moved in with him, it'd take his mind off of losing the other most important person in his life. Mallorie nervously bit her lip.

"I can't let you just pay for everything." She reasoned with him. It wasn't a secret that he was pretty well off, but she wasn't going to take advantage of that.

"I won't." He grinned at her. Mallorie rolled her eyes at that. He was too much of a gentleman to really mean that. She got out of bed to find her pajamas in one of the dresser drawers. "It'll just take some unnecessary stress of your back. It'll be better."

Mallorie rolled over on her side to look at him. "I don't know, Jefferson. Besides you might get tired of looking at my face every morning." She teased him kneeling back on the bed in front of him.

Jefferson smiled at her and cupped her face bring her in for a small kiss. "Trust me when I say that would never happen."

Mallorie sighed and sat up and turned to look at him. "Why do you want me to move in? Like you said, I practically live here. There wouldn't really be a big difference." She said.

Jefferson wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Because, I hate you leaving every morning and not being able to stay with me in that big bed, which gets awfully lonely, for the night."

"You're sucking up now." She told him, smiling, but then her smile dropped. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she needed time. "Let me think about it, ok?" He sighed and nodded.

"What will it take to settle your choice?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel as though something's tell me to just wait on it, I suppose. If that makes any sense." He nodded, but he seem to have a far off look, as though he was remembering something. "I don't know if it's the right time." Jefferson looked at her, giving her the sad eyes. She sighed and put her head under the pillow. "Don't do that!"

He chuckled and moved the pillow from her face and nuzzled her neck, making her laugh. "Stop doing what? I just want to make you happy, and I can't do that if I never get to see you." He told her as his nose tickled her skin. "You wouldn't have to work as much if you moved in. We'd have more time to ourselves."

"I know," Mallorie sighed. "But I'd still have to wake up early and then I'd wake you up early."

"As long as I get to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up that way too, then I don't care." He told her truthfully with a smile.

Mallorie cuddled up closer to him. "You're really good at sucking up, but you know I'm a slob. I don't clean anything and your house would be a complete mess and you know how neat and organized you are." She said making up an excuse. She knew that Jefferson would just keep trying to convince her otherwise though.

He chuckled. "The house is too big to notice a mess, Mallorie. Besides, if you moved in, I'd gladly welcome the mess." Jefferson said convincingly.

Mallorie yawned. "I'm too tired to talk about it now." She decided laying on his chest to sleep.

Jefferson laughed and kissed the top of her head. "We'll talk in the morning then." He agreed, letting her fall asleep, gently stroking her hand that laid on him. She did want to be with him, but something told her not to move in. He smiled down at her as she contemplated his thoughtful gesture. Jefferson fell asleep with the girl that kept him sane in this world.


	5. Helpless

Helpless:

Mallorie woke up, but found that Jefferson wasn't in the bed. She sat up, tiredly and before she could call out his name, he came back in the room with tea for the both of them. She smiled, thankful at him as he handed her a mug. "You are a saint."

He smiled before sitting down next to her. "And good morning to you to." He kissed her cheek. He waited a moment, until she was comfortable, before breaking the news to her. He sighed "Listen, I don't want you to get worried, but something happened." Mallorie stopped drinking, mid sip, worry obvious on her face. "It's fine, but..."

"Well, you saying to not get worried and then saying it's fine, is making me worried. What happened, Jefferson?" She asked. She was hoping that nothing happened in town or something was wrong with him. Mallorie grabbed his hand so he would look at her. "What's wrong?

"Henry got trapped in the tunnel that collapsed. And he's down there somewhere with Archie." Before Jefferson could finish his sentence, Mallorie was already up and looking for her clothing. He got up after her. "Mal, I know you're worried, but there's nothing that you can do there. They're doing everything they can."

"Henry is down there!" She yelled at him as she looked for her shoes. "What if something happens to him? He could be hurt! Or worst! I have to go down there, Jefferson!" She insisted. Jefferson walked over to her and grabbed her hands to stop her from moving. She struggled for a moment before stopping. "What?"

"I know you want to help, I do, but you can't go down there. It's safer for both of you if you let Emma and Regina take care of it." He reasoned with her. She sighed. He knew as well as anyone how much she hated Regina. He tilted her chin up. "Hey, you know that they wouldn't let anything happen to him." Mallorie still seemed reluctant.

"I just feel so helpless, just sitting here and waiting for news." She said frustrated. He gave her a weak smile, which she returned. He brought her back to the bed and sat down besides her. "Okay, I'll give it one hour. That's all! And if we don't hear anything than I'm going down there!"

"One hour." He agreed.

xxxxx

Mallorie sat lied back down in the bed, impatiently waiting for a call. She already texted Emma to tell her if she needed her and she hoped the hour would pass quickly. Jefferson got up to get dressed. He went to put his scarf on. "You don't have to put that on, you know." She called out to him from the bed. He looked back at her surprised. "We're insides anyways."

"You don't mind the scar?" He asked her, his voice full of genuine surprise. They never really talked about it, other than him explaining that it was from getting his neck sliced by a sharp branch in the woods. She just didn't think it was a big deal.

"Of course not." She assured him as he sat down next to her. "Why would I?"

"I don't know. I guess I just...I guess I just thought you'd find it ugly." He admitted to her. He didn't like to show his scars off to anyone, even if she had seen them before. She smiled up at him and kissed him.

"You're completely ridiculous, you know that? I don't care about a scar. You don't need a scarf to cover then up either." She smiled at him. To prove it to him, Mallorie gently leaned in and placed small butterfly kisses on his neck where his scar lay. Jefferson closed his eyes in content in feeling her soft lips.

"Do you have any idea what that means to me?"

Jefferson looked down at her seriously. She pulled back and traced his scar. "Why would you think that I'd care?" She asked him. He should know that a scar or two wouldn't make her, change her mind about him. He took her hand and placed a small kiss on it and held it in his own.

"Because when people see the scars, they stare and they're afraid. The last thing I'd ever want to do was scare you off." He told her.

"It's just a scar. You're not going to scare me away." 

"You don't see me any differently? I'm not some kind of monster to you now?" He asked her with a smile of hope. He knew that if anyone would accept him, it'd be Mallorie, but he was scared too that he was wrong.

"Of course you aren't! You're far from being some kind of monster. You know that I have scars too." She reminded him. She thought of the long faint scar that went all the way across her abdomen. It was strange because it's always been there and she doesn't know where it's from. "It's not like I haven't seen yours before, either."

Jefferson nodded. "Yes, but you never said anything about them before. I thought...I thought maybe you just wanted to act like they weren't there."

Mallorie looked down. "I only did that because I didn't think you'd want to talk about them. I didn't want to say or do anything to make you mad." She admitted to him softly, making him chuckle. Her asking about his scar, definitely wouldn't make him mad.

"You know this is the first time you've touched my scar."

"I didn't know if you didn't want me to or..." She trailed off as Jefferson brought her fingers up to his lips and kissed them, before placing them on his neck. He smiled softly at her. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't burn when you touch it. You cool it down." He said to her. She adjusted her hand so that it lay on his neck, without putting too much pressure on it. "You do the exact opposite of hurting me, Mallorie."

She nodded. "You don't have to hide from me. You know that, right?" A wave of guilt passed over Jefferson. He didn't like lying to her or hiding who he really was. It was the worst thing he could do, but she wouldn't believe him if she told him all about the truth of Henry's book, about her, about him. He couldn't risk losing her and if lying to her would keep them together, he'd do it, so he said two words to assure her.

"I know."

xxxxx

"How's work? Thank for the tune up on my car, by the way." Mary-Margaret thanked her as they walked down the street. Mallorie managed to sleep for a few more minutes, but she kept being awaken. She was still nervous about Henry so she decided to call Mary-Margaret to walk and get her mind off of things. After, stopping to get hot coco they started walking, both of them needing to get away.

"No problem and it's fine, the usual you know." She shrugged as she took a sip of the sweet, warm beverage. Mary-Margaret was unusually quiet as was Mallorie. Each other them thinking about their own dilemmas. "Jefferson as me to move in with him."

"I have feelings for David." Mary-Margaret blurted out at the same times as Mallorie. "What?" They unintentionally mimicked each other. "You said that Jefferson to move in with you?" Mary-Margaret asked her in surprise.

"You like the jerk coma guy?" Mallorie asked in disbelief.

"And you're going to move in with some guy that no one has seen around town before?" She shot back, immediately regretting it. She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, especially not to her friend. "I'm sorry, Mal. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, I know."

"Do you think that I should be with David, even though he's still with Katherine?" Mary-Margaret asked softly. She wasn't exactly sure. She liked David, a lot, but he was married and she knew that it would be a bad idea to go there, but she wanted to have Mallorie's opinion before anything.

"Honestly? David was a jerk to me, but he apologized and weirdly enough hugged me. I can see that he's a really good guy. If he wants to give you guys a chance, he'll leave you to be with her." She assured her. "It's not worth being the other women, if the guy doesn't love you."

Mary-Margaret sigh and nodded. She knew that she was right. "Oh and Jefferson? If you really care about him, I wouldn't let fear get in your way of being with him. If you wait too long, you might lose him."

Mallorie nodded. "Mary-Margaret I trust your opinion more than anyone, but I have a weird feeling. I don't know if that's the fear talking to me or something else that's stopping me. Is this too soon or am I just being a coward?" She asked sheepishly.

She nodded, understanding what she was thinking. "I think that you're just nervous. Moving in together is a big step, even if you practically live together. If you love him, then I say go for it. If not? Tell him that. You don't want to hurt him and yourself in the process." She told her sympathetically. The last thing she wanted was her friend hurt. She could still see the conflict on her face. Mallorie didn't know if she was at the love step yet. "It might be one of those things you have to take a risk on. You'll never know until you give him an answer."

Mallorie bit her lip nervously, but nodded. "You're right. I'll talk to him about it. As for David? Give him a few days. Who knows, maybe he'll be your Prince Charming to your Snow White." She teased her with a nudge and Mary-Margaret cracked a smile.

"You've been hanging around Henry for too long."

"The kid can convince you." Mallorie shrugged with a smile. "And you're the one who gave him the book, Snow." She teased her using her fake fairy tale name.

"I know that...Marina." She teased her back.

"He told you?"

"I think it's his favorite story." Mary-Margaret nodded. If Henry wasn't going on about Snow and Emma being their savior to break the curse, he was talking about how Marina was a pirate. It was far-fetched, but it was nice to see Henry about something. "Has to be a pirate thing with the boys."

"Probably." She agreed. "He has been trying to get me to get a sword."

"At least he's not trying to get you to get a hook." She winked at her making her laugh Mallorie was waiting for her to bring up that. Henry always was going on about how she was supposed to be in love with Captain Hook. She knew that, that was outrageous as it got. "How could he not tell me about you and not your handsome swashbuckler of a pirate captain? She asked in fake shock with a teasing smile.

"Of course not. Henry has to give all the details. I hope they got him out okay." Mallorie said somberly. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she saw a familiar kid running towards her. "Henry!" She exclaimed as he crashed into her and hugged her around her waist. She kneeled in front of him "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mal. Emma saved me." He assured her and she hugged him again, happy that he was safe and okay. He pulled back smiling. She was just glad that nothing had happened to him and wished she could have done something to help.

"I guess she really is the savior, huh?" She laughed in relief at him. He nodded frantically. Suddenly, she heard the familiar shrill voice of the mayor. She really didn't want to deal with her right now, because she knew that she would say something that she'd later regret. "Go on and find your mom. I'll see you tomorrow morning for school okay?"

"Okay." He agreed giving her one last short hug to her and and Mary-Margaret before running off. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" He smiled back at her, hoping that the savior comment meant that she was starting to believe even a little bit. He knew that Emma would need her help if they were going to break this curse together.


	6. Crazy is all how you see it

Crazy is all how you see it:

It's been a few days since the tunnel accident, but Henry was safe, which is what mattered. Mallorie and Emma had gotten close, over their love for Henry and mutual hate for Regina, which had grown when she learned she was sleeping with Graham. It was late, but she was finishing up her shift at Granny's. She was waiting tables and Graham himself was throwing darts. He made a bulls-eye to the deer on the dartboard. "Nice shot, chief." Sydney Glass commented from a booth while Mallorie got him another shot. There was something about Sydney that she didn't like, but she tolerated him. "I bet you twenty bucks, you can't dot that again."

"I wouldn't waste my money, Sydney." Mallorie interjected. She knew that Graham was a crack shot. Another reason, he was so good at being sheriff. Graham chuckled and winked at her, as he took the shot and downed it right before he threw the dart and it landed dead center, once more. Mallorie smiled, knowingly, while Sydney looked miserable.

"You should have listened to her." Graham agreed. "Thanks, Mal. Next round's on him."

She nodded, in agreement. At that moment, Emma came from the back. Mallorie smiled at her, which she returned before her eyes turned to Graham. She knew things were still tense since she learned about his rendezvous with the mayor. "Hey, Emma. What can I get you?" 

"Nothing, thanks. I'm good." She nodded at her, before walking past Graham, barely giving him a glance. Mallorie gave her a sympathetic smile. Graham was frustrated with her continuously avoiding him, without letting him speak. He took the dart and flung it across the room and it landed a few inches from Emma's face, making the diner go quiet. "What the hell? You could've hit me!"

Mallorie was just as shocked and she hit Graham on the arm and point towards where Emma was. "Seriously?" She exclaimed.

"I never miss, you know that." He reminded her. Years of him coming in and playing darts, especially with her working late nights, she knew that he was an excellent shot. Playing darts with him, she could never beat him, like she could anyone else, but even experts make mistakes.

"Doesn't mean you should practice on people!" She snapped and he ignored her as she rolled her eyes at him. She went in the back not wanting to hear the argument, he surely was going to try and have with Emma. She bumped into Ruby who was going out. "Hey, you might want to wait. Graham and Emma are having it out and I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that." 

Ruby grimaced. "Thanks for the heads up and Granny said that no work for you tomorrow. She knows that you're needed down at the shop, I can cover your shift." Ruby offered. She knew that juggling two jobs was hard for Mallorie and she was happy to help her friend in any way that she could.

"Thank you, Rube. I have a long shift tomorrow at the garage and I have to finish Mr. Gold's car. Are you guys sure you don't need me here though?" She asked curiously. Ruby shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Just make sure you get some rest tonight. Your shift is over anyways." She reminded her, taking the dirty dishes out of her hands. Mallorie gave her an appreciative smile, before going into the back and climbing up the stairs to her room, to sleep before she got distracted, once more.

xxxxx

After taking Henry to work and opening up shop for her boss, she went to work on finishing Mr. Gold's car. She was almost finished so she could have waited, but Mr. Gold had been good to her on the rent situation and finishing his car, would pay off her debt, instead of getting paid. It was still odd for him to be so kind to her when he was anything but to everyone else. She drove the car back to his little shop that she loved to stroll through. As she opened the door, the chimes rang. "Mr. Gold!" She called out.

She looked around the shop seeing all the knick knacks. Some looked familiar, while other didn't. He must've gotten some new things in. The shop was a nice place to look around. "Ah, there you are, dearie." Mr. Gold came from the back with a smile on his face. It was rare to see him genuinely happy about anything but he was now. "You fixed it."

"Yes and I gave it a new paint job as well." She handed him over the keys to his car. He smiled at her, fondly. "I hope you like it."

He led her over to sit down by the counter. "I'm sure I'll love it. I don't trust anyone else with my prized possessions. You're the only one I know that'll properly get the job done."

She smiled. "Even though there are plenty more experienced men then I, working at the shop." He waved it off and she laughed before she saw him reaching for his wallet. "No, this pays off my debt for the rest of the month."

He continued to get his money. "You've done more than your share, here. I will not take no for an answer.' He handed it to her. She reluctantly took it from him. It was nice to have some extra money but she didn't like being given it. "You earned it."

'Thanks, Mr. Gold. I Well, I better get going. I have a bunch of other cars I need to get to work on. Bye." She gave him a smile before leaving. She swore she saw a small look of regret on his face at her departure but she shrugged it off. Mr. Gold turned away to go into the back, wishfully thinking that it'd be better if she knew who he was.

xxxxx

Mallorie was surprised to see the sheriff wandering around the town. He looked frazzled as well as exhausted. She felt bad for him. Mary-Margaret had told her what they talked about in school. She thought maybe just stress was getting to him. She walked up to him. "Graham?" He jumped shocked at seeing her. "Whoa, hey, calm down. It's just me, Mallorie." She touched his shoulder. He nodded at her. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so hot."

"W-what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired. I keep...I think I'm seeing things." He told her worried as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked really concerned but also exhausted. Something had kept him up all night and it was getting to him.

"Um, Graham. I think you should like take a sick day or something and get some rest. You don't look good, you need sleep, especially if you think you're seeing things." She tried to tell him but he seemed preoccupied with something else, as though his thoughts were somewhere other than with her.

"No, I can't sleep. I've tried. I keep seeing like a wolf everywhere. I need to find it." He was frantic as he looked in the way of the woods. Mallorie was worried. He shouldn't be alone when the sun would go down soon.

She pulled on his arm, wheeling him inside of Granny's. "Let's go inside for a minute, yeah? It's freezing out here." He barely nodded as they sat down at a booth. Ruby could see how frazzled the sheriff was and brought over some coffee for him and hot chocolate for Mallorie. "Thanks, Rube." She nodded before leaving them alone. "What's really going on, Graham?"

"I went to see Henry-"

"You went Henry for help?" She deadpanned. As far as they all knew everything in Henry's book was false. None of it was real and now she knew why he was freaking out. "This is about the book? Has he been getting into your head about this stuff too? Graham, you know that it's just a story."

He leaned forwards abruptly. "Yes, but what if it isn't, Mallorie. I mean, honestly. It's entirely possible."

She sighed. "Yes, possible, but very unlikely. I think we all know what a bitch Regina can be, but the evil queen? And all the other things are ridiculous as well." He ran a hand through his hair frustrated. No one seemed to understand. "Graham, I know it could seem kind of convincing but this isn't worth losing sleep over, okay?"

He shook his head. "It was like, I saw another part of my life. I mean like not here, not in this world, in another world. Like we were meant to be there not here." He told her seriously. He wasn't making this up. He needed someone to believe him. Before she could answer him, she caught him staring out the window. She turned seeing a wolf. He immediately stood to his feet. "Graham! Don't."

"I'll be fine, thanks for everything, Mallorie." He told her seriously, patting her hand before taking off. She sighed as she watched him walk away. She just hoped that this obsession would pass.


	7. Desperate Times and Measure

Desperate Times and Measures:

Mallorie walked into Mr. Gold's shop. It had been two weeks since the death of their beloved, and loved Sheriff. It wasn't easy, especially since everyone liked him, including her. He was a good friend, and Mary-Margaret spent a night comforting her. She sighed as she closed the door and automatically recoiled from the odd, bad smell of something foreign to her nose. "Um, no offense, but it smells really horrible in here." She winced at the smell. He chuckled at her expression as he came from behind the counter. "Tell me that nothing died in here."

He walked towards her. "It's only lanolin. It's used for waterproofing. Not exactly the most alluring fragrance but it'll do the job for what I need." He told her with a small smile. He missed seeing her. "I wanted to see how you were holding up, due to our sheriff's untimely demise."

Suddenly, the ground became more interesting to her. "Fine. It's upsetting. He was young and I didn't think that would happen to him. It's not right, for someone like that to die. He was...He was a good man." She nodded.

He patted her hand. "I agree. I believe you were one of his few friends that he could actually talked to. He didn't seem to have anyone he was close to."

"Except Emma. I think she was taking it pretty hard. Perhaps, you should offer her one of his personal items? Maybe that'll make the coping better." She suggested to him. He couldn't help but give her a weak smile. That was just like her to look out for other people. She was selfless like that.

"Great minds think alive, my dear." He brought out a box of his items setting them on the table. "You should choose something. Now, before you argue, most of this would go to the mayor. I know that the sheriff wouldn't mind you having something of his." She hesitated looking through it before picking out a taser. He chuckled. "I thought that you'd pick that."

She shrugged, innocently at him. "Never hurts to have one. And he already showed me how to use it. Thank you, Mr. Gold." She smiled at him appreciatively as the bell rang as the door opened.

Emma walked into the shop being blown away by the horrible smell coming from it. "Whoa! What is that?" She asked astounded.

Mallorie laughed. "Lanolin. Have fun. Bye." She said as she passed her and walked away, pocketing the taser.

xxxxx

Mallorie cleared the dirty tables in Granny's. Luckily, they weren't that full today. After the whole commotion of Emma running for Sheriff, the town had been in uproar and the mayor, furious. She knew why too. Because someone dared to question her authority in the town. She did what she did best, she retaliated. Henry came in and sat down holding a newspaper. He looked at it sadly. She glanced at Red and she nodded for her to go on. "Hey, Henry. What's going on?" She asked as she sat across from him.

Usually, he would immediately come up to the counter and ask for a chocolate drink before going on and on about either school or his book, but since the death of Graham, he was convinced that someone else would get hurt. "Did you see the paper?" He asked as he slid it over to her, somberly.

She quickly glanced at the cover article. She sighed. It was about Emma having him in jail. She knew that Emma had told her that she had been in a lot of trouble when she was younger, but she never thought that Henry would find out. "Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry. I'm sure there's an explanation for this. You should've never found out this way."

He just looked down. "That's what happens. My mom always get what she wants and she'll hurt anyone. She's dangerous, Mallorie. Emma will get hurt and so will you. Good won't win." She sighed squeezing his hand. It was difficult to see his spirits so down, when he was usually so optimistic.

The bell on the door rang and Emma walked in. Mallorie shot her a look, warning her of the news that she knew that she wouldn't take well and she came to their table. She slipped next to Henry nudging him. "How was school?" She smiled down at him.

"Okay." He said shortly. She looked at him suspiciously.

"You're reading that newspaper pretty hard."

Mallorie slid it over to her going. "Emma, here. Sydney wrote it, probably with the help of Madam Mayor." She said knowingly to her. She quickly looked at the headlines, sighing.

Henry looked up at his birth mother, curiously. "Is it a lie?"

She sighed glancing between them. "No." She told him reluctantly. This was the last thing that she would want him to find out. He was never supposed to find out about her past, at least not like this.

"I was born in jail?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, these records were supposed to be sealed. Please tell me I'm not scarred for life." She asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "I'm not. Well, not by this." He told her softly. He didn't want to make her feel bad.

Mallorie took the paper from Henry folding it over so the head line was no longer showing their depressing truth. "Good. Well, then now that, that is settled. We are going to throw this out. We will get our news form something more reliable. Like the internet or a different newspaper that is not under the thumb of town government." She muttered.

He sighed looking at them both. They weren't understanding this. "This is what I've been trying to tell you guys. Good can't beat evil, because good doesn't do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty, that's why you can't beat her. Ever." He warned them. He didn't want to lose either of them.

"I have a new ally. Mr. Gold said he's going to help." Emma told him trying to get him to be hopeful. She didn't exactly feel good about this but they were going to need help from someone and he had power.

Mallorie nodded in agreement with her. "As many times as he's helped me, I'm sure he'll do the same for Emma."

He looked shocked. "Mr. Gold? He may be nice to Mallorie but that's it. He's even worst than my mom. You already owe him one favor. You don't want to owe him any more. Don't do this." He warned her, seriously. Mallorie and Emma both shared a concerned look over the kid that they both cared about.

xxxxx

It was closing time and Granny had already gone into the back to have the ingredients prepared for the next day. Ruby was helping her as Mallorie finished up in the actual room. She locked the cash register as she watched Henry. He was finishing up the last of the hot chocolate and cookies she gave him. She was desperately hoping that something, anything would make him feel better. "Come on, Henry. Don't be upset." She pleaded with him as she sat next to him.

He sighed looking up at her. "The sheriff died, Mallorie. He died because of her. I know that you don't believe me but it was her. He was starting to remember his life before this one and she did that to him because of it."

"What if it wasn't her? The paramedics did say that he passed away due to natural causes, don't you remember?"

He shook his head. "It's too much of a coincidence, Mal. She's capable of that. I...I don't want you or my mom to be the next one she wants to get rid of." He pleaded with her. She was surprised about the amount of concern he had for her. It seemed that he genuinely just didn't want to fight anymore, due to the fact that he could lose someone else.

She wrapped an arm around him. "Hey, look at me, Henry. I'm going to be safe, Emma is going to be safe. You have nothing to worry about, okay? I know that sometimes in life, things get hard, you lose people. But evil never completely wins, I can promise you that. Good will always conqueror over evil, it just might take a while." She gave him a weak smile as she split a cookie with him, handing him the bigger piece. He estimated before taking it. "Okay, and you, Mister should never give up hope."

He smiled up at her and she smiled back at him before they heard sirens go on the street, quickly. Ruby and Granny came running out of the kitchen. Henry walked up to look at the emergency vehicle. "What was that? It looks like it's going towards the Mayor's office." Henry noticed as he looked out the window. He ran out.

"Henry, wait!" She grabbed their jackets and hurried out after him with Granny and Ruby closely behind her. She quickly caught up to Henry and he continued to pull her along as they saw the huge Mayor office, with smoke covering it. She was surprised to see he was right.

Regina was sitting on a stretcher as Emma walked away annoyed. "What happened?" Mallorie asked a firefighter as the others went inside the house.

"A fire happened. The mayor had hurt her ankle and couldn't walk out, Ms. Swan helped her out.

Henry brightened up at that, surprised. "Did Emma really rescue my mom?"

Emma walked over to Henry as various other townspeople started to surround them. "Did you really rescue Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked surprised, as well as worried about her, as she started to cough. Emma gave her a reassuring look.

"She did! The fireman said it. They saw it!" Henry said to them. He was beaming with pride at her really rescuing his mom, like the hero he knew she was.

"Are you okay?" Mallorie asked her with a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." She nodded, smiling at them.

The others were excited about how this could really help their campaigning out. "We should see if they have a picture of the rescue." Mary-Margaret perked up at that.

"We could make campaign posters." Granny added. Mallorie had no doubt that if anyone in this town could help organize a good campaign against the Mayor it would be Granny.

"Oh people would love that!" Archie chimed in excited. "That's a great idea." They started walking away to plan the upcoming campaign.

Emma kneeled down besides Henry. "This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you." She smiled at him. She didn't want his innocence to leave him so early. He was so optimistic, he shouldn't lose hope so soon, no matter how bad the world was.

"Maybe you're right."

"That's funny, isn't that just what I just told you not ten minutes ago." Mallorie mock chastised Henry. He smiled at her, hugging her before looking back up at Emma who was standing up.

"You see, Henry? You don't have to fight dirty." She started to trail off noticing something in the wreckage of the fire. Mallorie glanced at what she was looking at, but couldn't see anything different. She looked at him as Henry called her name. "Sorry, just tired I guess. Let's get you back to your mom." They walked away from the incriminating evidence.

xxxxx

It was the day of the debate. While the candidates were getting ready for the speech, the other supporters were helping in any way they can. Mallorie helped Mary-Margaret hang posters. Mary-Margaret, was currently having a very awkward conversation with David, that Mallorie couldn't help but overhear, as she was on the other side of the bulletin board. "David, hi!" She said surprised.

"Mary-Margaret, hi."

"I was just, uh."

"Yeah, me too."

Mallorie rolled her eyes stapling another poster up to the board. She left, giving them some sort of privacy. It was obviously how much they liked each other, but Mary-Margaret knew that it wouldn't be right since he was still with his wife. She felt bad for her, it would be hard to love someone unattainable. She went backstage to where Emma was getting ready for the speech. She looked nervous. "Emma?" She handed her water. "Don't worry so much."

"Thanks." She took it with an appreciative smile. She took small sip, she hoped that it would soothe her nerves, but that wasn't the case. With what she recently discovered, she was sure that nothing would really soothe her nerves, at least nothing she wanted to talk about.

Mary-Margaret came soon handing her, her speech. "I'm not going to win." She told them dejectedly.

"What are you talking about? Everyone is talking about what you did in the fire." She told her encouragingly.

"No, Henry's right. I can't beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see."

She looked at her curiously. She obviously didn't believe her and neither did Mallorie. "Is this really about beating Regina?" The teacher asked her worried.

Emma drew back the curtains to see her birth son. "No, it's just-"

"Henry." Mallorie understood.

She sighed in agreement. "I want to show him that good can actually win."

"That why you want to win it for him. But why do you want to win the election for yourself?" Mary-Margaret challenged her.

"That is why. I want to show him that a hero can win. And if I'm not...If I'm not a hero and I'm not a savior, then what part do I have in his life?" She asked, letting her real fear come to light with her friends. She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay, there it is.

"There it is." Mallorie gave her a small encouraging smile. "I guarantee you, Emma, that no matter what the outcome is, you'll always be someone that he looks up to. He hurried to track you down, that says something and whether or not you win won't change how he puts you up on a peddle." She nodded, appreciatively. "I'm going to go sit down there. Good luck." She gave her a hug before going back to sit with the crowd.

It wasn't long until basically everyone in the town was seated in the hall. Mallorie had taken a seat behind Henry, not wanting to be near Regina. They awaited as Archie came to the podium to announce the candidates for mayor. He cleared his throat. "Tragedy had brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates, Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan." He chuckled trying to make a funny joke. "Sounds like something a decorator would make you buy. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh, Mr. Glass your opening statement."

He moved away letting Sidney take the podium first. "I just want to say that if elected I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke: Honesty, Neighborliness, and strength. Thank you." Mallorie scoffed as Regina cheered him on the most. She wrote that for him word for word, it was obvious.

"And Emma Swan." Archie spoke into the microphone quickly before moving away.

Emma walked up to the podiem, taking the microphone. "You guys all know I have what they call a um troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the um hero thing," She wasn't comfortable nor sure about how to speak in front of a large crowd, but continued. She knew she had to do this. "But here's the thing, the fire was a set up. My. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that, that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence but I'm sure." She admitted. Mallorie sighed. It was just the thing that Mr. Gold would do. He was clever like that, but also willing to do anything for his own gain. "And the worst part of all this was...The worst part of all this was this is I let you all think it was real. I can't win that way. I'm sorry." She admitted before leaving the stage. At the same time Mallorie saw Mr. Gold also leave, strangely pleased.

xxxxx

Mallorie and Henry entered Granny's Diner. He was so happy about what Emma did that he wanted to go tell her himself. She could never say no to him and willingly brought him to her. "Hey guys." Emma turned to them as they sat down besides her. He handed her a walkie talkie. "What's this for?"

He shrugged. "You stood up to Mr. Gold. It's pretty amazing."

"Well he did something illegal."

He nodded smiling. "That's what heroes do. Expose stuff like that." Ruby brought both Mallorie and Emma a drink, setting a glass of milk in front of Henry. He leaned in so only Emma could hear. "I shouldn't have given up on Operation Cobra." She smiled happy that he seemed to optimistic.

"The bell rang and Regina and Sidney entered the diner. "I thought I might find you here. Of course with Ms. Jones here. With a drink. And my son." Mallorie rolled her eyes at her dramatically.

Emma just ignored her turning to Sidney. "Here to card me, sheriff?"

"Well, not at all. In fact, I think I will join you." He chuckled.

"Here?" She asked him surprised at that. "I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party."

"Oh well, you'll have to tell me what that's like."

Regina hesitantly took the sheriff's badge out of the her pocket, setting it in front of Emma on the counter. "Congratulations. Sheriff Swan." Her tone was clearly less than pleased at the fact that she still won the race against Sidney. Henry looked excited as well as confused.

"Wait. What?" Mallorie asked.

"There was a very close vote. But people really seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold." She motioned to the towns people who were now entering the Diner.

"Are you joking?" Emma asked wanting to be sure.

"Oh trust me she doesn't joke." Mallorie scoffed at that. She'd actually have to stop being bitter enough to have something of a sense of humor.

Regina leaned in a little to Emma. 'You didn't pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that." She smiled at her, which was less than sincere. Mallorie was happy that Emma was sheriff and Henry was happy, but she had no doubt that this power came with a price.


	8. A Close Casualty

A Close Casualty:

Marina's eyes flickered open. She had a strange dream. It seemed like it was more like a memory though. She looked over to where Jefferson lay besides her and laid on his chest for warmth. He pulled her closer to him as he continued to sleep. The scene played in her head. She was in a village, a small cottage like home where a boy was, making a bracelet. It felt so familiar but she knew she hadn't seen him before. "I didn't know you were up." She was shaken from her thoughts by Jefferson.

She nodded sitting up slightly. 'I just got up, actually. I had a strange dream." She told him as she stood up from the bed gathering her clothes from the dresser.

He smiled sitting back as he watched her. "Oh yeah and what was it about?"

"I was in a village, watching a boy. He was young, and he was making me something. I don't know. It was just weird. It felt more like a memory, but it didn't feel like anything recent. Like it must've been years ago, maybe from another life." She shrugged pulling on her clothes.

He sat up listening to her. She remembered that, what else may she have remembered. He wanted to ask her, question her about everything she thought she knew. If she could remember the land before this one, she may believe him about the curse. "I think we all have another life somewhere. Maybe you're supposed to remember something." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "Or I could've just had a weird dream. I'm not going to get hung up over it."

"Well, dreams mean something." He said quickly before she brushed it away. He couldn't come right out and say it. He didn't want to ruin what he had with her. "Just you know, don't just ignore it. Maybe it's your subconscious giving you advice."

She laughed. "You interested in this topic. You should've studied psychology." She kissed his cheek quickly as she grabbed her things, ready to leave for the day. He grabbed her hand stopping her from leaving the room first.

"Have you thought any more of what I asked? About moving in?" She was the only thing that he was thankful this place gave him. He hoped he'd find a way to get her and his daughter home with him, in due time. He just needed to get close to Emma, and he knew that she could help him do that.

Mallorie couldn't help but hesitate at him bringing it up. Something did feel odd about moving in with him, but she felt as though she was just stalling. She needed to make the next move and not keep him hanging. "Yes, I do want to. Maybe we can start packing everything up later this week? "She asked with a small smile.

He didn't catch the hesitation before her response. He was too happy to know that she wanted to be with him. "Yeah, absolutely. We can do that." He told her enthusiastically.

"I'll see you tonight. I'm off work earlier so I should be home before dark." She kissed him leaving the room and his house. She smiled as she looked at the huge abode. She just hoped that she was making the right decision concerning him.

xxxxx

Mallorie opened the door to Mr. Gold's shop. Luckily, Granny didn't need her there and the garage was closed due to the upcoming storm. All she really needed to do was drop off her bill, possibly her last one before heading to do some shopping with Mary-Margaret. "Mr. Gold." She called out for the owner as she set the envelope on the table.

She looked around the shop as she waited for him to make his appearance. She was amazed at all of the new objects that he recently acquired, no doubt from people who were in his debt. There were clothing, knick knacks, jewelry of all sorts, but the most modest thing caught her eye. It was a bracelet made up of yarn and thread with a tiny aquamarine colored stone tightly wrapped in the middle. The same one that she had recognized from the dream from the night before. She couldn't imagine what it was doing in here, not when she knew it wasn't worth much, but it felt sentimental.

"Ah, there you are, dearie." She jumped slightly looking up at Mr. Gold as he took the envelop from the desk. "Right on time, as usual. I see you've become enamored with one of my acquired objects. It's interesting one, I've had that one for a long time." He glanced up at her to see her still staring at it.

She nodded. "It's just...it just seems familiar. Like I've seen it somewhere other than here before." She didn't want to reveal her dream. She'd just sound like she was going insane.

"Perhaps, you've seen it in the shop before." He took it out from the glass case to place it on the counter so she could get a better look at it. "I believe that even the modest of jewelry could be worth something to some people." He slid it onto her wrist, tightening it slightly as not to fall off. "Consider it a gift."

"I can't take this."

He shook his head. "I insist." He told her with a smile. He wanted for her to have something that would in a way keep her close. He missed having a family, having Belle. And if this was the only way that he could see her, than he would try to at least keep this relationship from crumbling as their past relationship had.

She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, Mr. Gold. I appreciate it really. It is cute and quaint in a way." She hugged him quickly. He chuckled as he returned it as well. "I better get going. With the storm coming I don't want to be caught in it and I still have to the store. Have a good day."

He smiled as she left the shop, still looking at the gift on her wrist. "You, as well, dearie. And be safe." She was gone before she could hear him. He sighed as he turned and went into the back of his establishment.

xxxxx

"I said yes." Mallorie admitted to her friend as they walked down the grocery aisle. They agreed to get all their shopping done together, since they wanted to stock up for the storm. They would probably have to be inside all day once it started to rain. She turned to look at her, confused. "To Jefferson. I said that I would move in with him this morning." She grabbed a box off the shelf putting it into her own basket.

Mary-Margaret looked surprised. "Wow, Mal. That's a big deal. Are you sure you want this? It's a big step." She reminded her, though she was happy for her. She wished that she could be with someone that she loved, but he was taken and she needed to get over it and stop thinking about him. "I mean, of course you're ready. You love him, right?"

"Yeah...yeah I do." She nodded, almost trying to convince herself, but this was the right move. She knew that it was. She was accepting it. "Of course. I love him. This is good. This is me, growing up, making the next big move. I can do this, right? I'm an adult. I'm being responsible."

"Who still does sleepovers at my house while watching cartoons eating ice cream out of the carton." Mary-Margaret smiled reminding her of their past weekend where they barely left the apartment except to replenish on snacks.

Mallorie smiled at her friend. "That was a relaxing weekend and just what you needed." She pointed out with a small laugh.

Mary-Margaret reached for the candy bar on the shelf putting one in her basket. "Yes, it was, actually. I think you're ready for this, though." She agreed as she turned down the aisle, but ended up bumping right into Katherine, David's wife. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she began to separate their things.

Katherine bent down to help her. "It's fine. Don't worry about." She smiled politely at the school teacher.

"I wasn't looking."

"Clearly." They glanced up to see the voice belonged to Regina. Mallorie rolled her eyes as she stared down the mayor.

Katherine held up the chocolate bar that she had grabbed. "Oh, is this yours?" She asked handing it to her.

"Um yes, thank you." She smiled apologetically before picking up another box that she didn't recognize to be hers. "And this must be..." She froze for a minute seeing that it was a pregnancy test. She snapped out of it and handed it back to her. "Um, good luck."

"Thank you."

She walked away as Mary-Margaret stood up next to Mallorie. "I trust you'll be discreet?" She looked over at the mayor, confused by her meaning. "Their lives are their business-not yours."

Mallorie scoffed. "Come on, Mary-Margaret. Let's check out." She told her friend as she handed her, the basket she forgot to pick up. She nodded, giving her an appreciative smile as she walked in front of her, away from Regina. Mallorie was just about to follow her when Regina's voice rang through her ears.

"Where did you get that from?" Regina demanded, looking at the bracelet on her wrist. There was a certain urgency in her voice. Mallorie looked confused as she glanced at the bracelet that she got today.

"Does it matter?" She asked exasperated. "I don't think it's against the law to have jewelry."

She straightened up, gaining her composure back. "No, of course not." She let her walk away as she continued to stare at the mechanic. If she was starting to remember this would not be good for her. Graham and now Mallorie, something needed to be done.

xxxxx

Mallorie walked down the street, near the woods. The storm was getting closer but she hoped that she would be home before it became too bad. She would go straight to Jefferson's since it was closer and she knew that he wouldn't mind her coming a bit earlier. She smiled as she picked up the phone. "I was just thinking about you."

He chuckled from over the phone, hearing her voice. "Good things, I hope."

"Very good. I'll be coming a bit earlier. The garage is closed because of the store, but I'm on my way now." She looked up as it started to drizzle a little. She opened up her red umbrella holding it over her head as she balanced her phone in her other hand.

He sounded worried. "Are you sure that it's safe? I mean it's already raining where I am." He told her as the winds started to pick up.

"Yes. I'm halfway there, anyways." She assured him, "But I have to call you back later because you're breaking up."

He hesitated. "Okay, I'll see you soon, just be careful. I don't want anything happening to you. I'll make you hot chocolate."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a little while." She hung up the phone at that. She was happy the umbrella was heavy so that it didn't fly away easily. The rain was getting heavier as she started her shortcut through the woods. The trees gave her a little coverage from the rain as she hurried through.

She felt a shiver run up her spine, feeling someone follow her. She turned around, but didn't see anyone. Thunder blasted through the sky making her jump. She shook her head walking through the damp forest. She was just being paranoid. She hurried to get to the other side of clearing, but got turned around. Lighting struck the ground miles away just as she felt a sharp, pain on her head and lost consciousness as she fell on the ground, rain pattering on her skin.


	9. Dreaming of the Past

Dreaming of the Past:

Mallorie was hooked up to the iv and cords to the machine besides the hospital bed. It was hard watching her like this. Henry stood outside of the hospital room as Emma and Mary-Margaret talked with the doctor. She didn't have any family so Mary-Margaret as her emergency contact. She practically was her family, anyways. As soon as she found out what happened, she raced down to the hospital, without hesitation to see her. "What happened?" Henry asked frantically as the two came out.

They both exchanged a look between the two of them. They didn't want anything else to bring Henry down but they needed to be truthful. "Henry, Mallorie is an a coma. She was found in the woods and Dr. Whale thinks that she might've been hit in the head by something. She has a really bad wound on her head." Emma told him, getting him to sit down.

"B-but she's going to be okay, right? I-I mean she has to be okay." He stuttered out but he could see the worried look on Emma's face as well as the tear stained one of Mary-Margaret. She was still upset about the news of her friend. Mallorie was hurt bad and the doctor didn't know what else to do to help her. "S-she'll wake up though, soon, right?"

Mary-Margaret came over to them. "Henry, she needs to heal and Dr. Whale said that we'll have to wait and see what happens, but don't worry. Mallorie is strong, she'll come out from this. I promise you." She tried to assure him, though she was just as afraid for her friend's safety as much as the little boy was.

He nodded as he wiped his eyes. "C-can I stay with her? She shouldn't be alone. She doesn't like hospitals." He reminded them even though she wasn't awake to know that she was currently in one.

Mary-Margaret gave him a weak smile, nodding. "Don't worry. I'll stay with her tonight. Your mom won't want you to stay too long, okay?" She told him. He looked downtrodden. "But you can stay for a little while, until dinner." He nodded and walked past him to sit next to Mallorie.

The two women watched as the young boy went in their. "What do you think happened?" The teacher asked Emma.

She sighed. "Honestly? I'm not sure this was an accident. I mean it's possible that it could've been something in the storm, but Mr. Whale said it seemed like she was hit from behind with something. There's a huge bruise and knocking her head on a rock seemed to be the reason she fell into a concussion. Someone deliberately tried to hurt Mal."

Mary-Margaret gasped. "Who would want to do such a thing?" She exclaimed. Mallorie was strong willed but she didn't make enemies like that. The only person that didn't really like her was Regina, but she couldn't have been the one to do that.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry, I'll look into this. Whale said the best thing for her would be just to give her some time. I can take Henry here to talk to her when he wants."

"And I'll come too." She nodded. They both looked inside the room where Emma's son sat. He looked scared for her.

He held the book in his lap as he spoke to her. "M-Mallorie? Please, wake up. You can't do this. You're the hero. You can't get hurt, you have to wake up. Just wake up." He glanced down at the book opening it to her story. "You have to remember who you are. You have to and then you'll convince Emma. You've always been a hero, like a Robin Hood, except better."

_Marina walked between the alleys of town in the dead of night. Some building were still lit, while most of them were still dark. It was easy to walk between them, undetected until she got to the place she was looking for. The home of the duke, known for being cruel to the people of the village, as well as greedy. He taxed them too much just so he could revel in the splendor of having money while the others had close to none._

_It was men like that, that disgusted her. They took all for themselves and left so little for the rest of the citizens. She climbed the ladder to the top of the building, knowing that her viewpoint from the roof would be much better. She looked up seeing the town lights, barely lit. It was nearly midnight, the perfect time. She wouldn't be seen in the dark. Marina hurried across the room. She got a running start before launching herself off, rolling onto the top of another building. _

_Skillfully, she rolled onto her shoulder getting right back upto her feet. She smiled in spite of herself for the great feat she had achieved. Each building were at least 4 feet apart. She slid down the ladder and swiftly made her way to the house of the duke, now that she knew he was asleep. _

_He barely had any guards around the house, so it didn't take long for her to sneak into the mansion. It was beautiful, of course. Silver and Gold were in every room, either decorated or not. It was the house of a man who never knew poverty. There it was, the one item she was looking for. The golden goblet. This gold could feed an entire village for a year, and it was just sitting on display._

_She smiled as she hurried to grab it, moving to put it in her satchel. She froze as she heard someone unsheathing their sword. She turned around to see no one other than the duke. "I'll have that back now and no harm will come to you." It was dark but she could still see the outline of a grin, as though he had the upper hand._

_His lack of stance and shaking arm said differently though. He had no idea how to use a sword and would most likely end up hurting himself than hurting her. She held it up, as though she was going to put it down. While his eyes were on his goblet, with her other hand she swiftly took out her sword and hit his with such force that it dropped out of his hand. He looked at her, stunned. "I mean you no harm, sir, but desperate times call for desperate measures, though being as rich as you are you wouldn't know anything about that." As she spoke, she was slowly walked backwards. The duke's eyes were still on the goblet. _

"_It's not my fault that common folk have no idea how to invest." He snarled. He made it sound as it was their fault that they didn't have enough money._

"_You've gotten your rewards from threats and killing." She spat back at him. "Not from any honorable deed that you could've done, though it has been nice chatting with you, I believe it's time for me to make my departure." She took a step onto the window sill. Glancing out, she saw that it face right near the water. If she jumped there would be chance she'd hit land before the water._

_He was shocked to see the thief's face as she looked back at him in the moonlight. "Y-you're a girl?"_

_She smiled back at him. "Woman." She corrected him before jumping out. He hurried over to the window, seeing the waves of water still moving as if nothing had distrurbed it. Where had she gone?_

_xxxxx_

_The captain looked at the seat, anxiously. He didn't like this. She was being stubborn and it would've gone just as well if they had joined her. The crew knew better than to bother him right now, unless they wanted to be tossed overboard. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of heavy breathing as Marina climbed the rope on the side of the ship. "Well, thanks for the help." She told them sarcastically._

_The captain turned hearing the familiar voice as they praised her. He walked over to see them admiring the golden goblet she had acquired. "Bloody hell, she actually got it." One of them said in awe. She rolled her eyes at him. _

_He glanced over at her, making sure there was no bodily harm to her. She caught him and gave him a smile. "Do you believe that this will suit your needs, Captain?" She asked him holding it up. She had pulled through, though they had their arguments, she was right, as always. Going in alone, wasn't as dangerous as a group of them going._

"_I believe so, lass." He agreed taking the treasure. He would put this in a safe place. They walked away from the deck near the wheel of the ship as the men started whispering amongst themselves. "Were there any complications?"_

_She shook her head. "Nothing drastic."_

"_You still could've gotten hurt." She rolled her eyes at him and he let the subject matter drop. "Alas, I believe that you did well. This will bring us a pretty coin."_

"_Don't forget what you promise." She reminded him of their deal to give most of the money to the town who needed them. She could see how nervous he was and touched his arm. "You must have more faith in me, Killi." She smiled as he pressed her lips against hers, feverishly before pulling away. He couldn't help a grin as she looked proud of her accomplishment. _

"_Aye, that I do, darling." _

By the time Henry had finished the story, he could see that Emma was going to make him go home. He glanced at Mallorie. "Mallorie, come on. You're strong, you don't have to let her win. Don't let her win." He pleaded with her as touched her wrist. He closed his eyes looking down.

To his surprised, he felt her hand twitch slightly. He glanced up, but saw that she wasn't moving at all, everything was steady and she was still unconscious. He smiled weakly. "It's going to work, Mallorie. I promise it will. You're going to be okay." He left the book under her pillow. "I'll come back for it tomorrow. I'll read to you then."

"Come on, kid. It's time to go." Emma entered the room and glanced at him. She felt bad that there wasn't anything that she could do to help her son or her friend. Something was odd about this, though. There was more to this than they knew and she was going to find out what.

Henry got out of his seat and walked with her outside of the hospital room. Mary-Margaret had gotten herself together and wiped her tears away as Henry ran over to her. She was going to stay. If he couldn't read to her, than he knew that Mary-Margaret would. "Mary-Margaret! You have to read to her! Just like with Prince Charming. Her story is in there. It'll wake her up, I know it will. If she knows how strong she is, s-she'll come back." He insisted.

She sighed. She doubted that reading to her would help. With David it was a fluke, she knew that, but she also knew how much this meant to Henry. "Of course, I will. Don't worry about it. Just get home and I'll see you at school." She promised him as Emma led him out of the hospital.

Mary-Margaret went into the room with her best friend, the closest thing that she had to family. She sat down next to the bed taking her hand in hers. "Hey, it's going to be okay. If Henry is right about one thing, it's that you're strong, you'll get through this. I know you will." She smiled as she took the book from under her pillow and started to read to her, letting the memories of a past life creep back into her subconscious.


	10. Wake me up

Wake Me Up:

Nearly, everyday was like that one. Henry would come, read to her, see her and stay until Mary-Margaret came to visit her. He always told her about an progress that he saw, a twitch of the wrist or her heartbeat speeding up. She always gave him a smile and tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, even if she wasn't so sure herself. Emma had been looking into her mysterious coma as well, especially after having to take Mary-Margaret into custody.

She was suspicious of Regina, but she hadn't been able to find anything. It was only that morning that Mary-Margaret was free to go. Nobody had seen Jefferson come by, even though he wasn't dead, though some of the night staff had said that they had seen a figure outside of the room every now and then.

The hospital was completely quiet, all visitors having come and gone, except one. The only sound heard through the halls were the sound of a cane as a man walked to the room. Mr. Gold looked stricken as he saw Mallorie hooked up to the machine. He usually came in the morning to see her but he decided to come later, after all the commotion with Mary-Margaret being freed. It hurt to see her like this every time. It reminded him of his he couldn't stop this from happening.

"Hello, dearie." He sighed as he took a seat by her side. He smiled down at his sister. She looked younger when she slept. She looked as though she was though she was same girl from whence they were younger, who was determined to learn how to fight with a sword. "I'll find a way to get you out of this, Marina. I can't do anything yet, but I have a feeling I will be able to soon."

Her heartbeat remained steady as he continued to speak. He took her hand in his as he teared up, seeing his only living relative in the hospital. "Marina, I am so sorry for what I've put you through. I-I thought this curse meant that we could have a new start for us, as a family. I hope that if you ever remember, you'll forgive me. I do love you, little sister." He pressed his lips to her hand that he was holding as a lone tear fell down his face. He let her go slowly, placing her hand on the side of her body, ever so carefully.

As he stood up to leave, he heard a noise. He quickly saw her starting to stir in the bed. "Mallorie! Mallorie, wake up, dearie." He spoke quickly, not wanting her to fall back asleep.

She looked up at him. "Mr. Gold? W-what are you doing? W-where are we?" She asked looking around the hospital bed. Her head still hurt and she winced as she tried to sit up and get a better look at her surroundings. "What happened? What time is it? Why are you here?" She was confused. It was hard to remember the last thing she had thought about, but it was clear as mud.

Mr. Gold was shocked. "M-Mari-Mallorie. You're awake. Stay laying down, dearie. You were in a coma. I must get the nurse." He told her. She stopped him.

"But why are you here?" She asked him curiously. Everything was a blur to her but she remembered hearing his voice, apologizing to her but she closing quite remember what he was saying. "I-is everything okay?'

He smiled at her sitting by her side. He pressed the button to call the nurse. "Yes, it is, now that you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare, you know. It's been a long couple of weeks." He took her hand in his, comfortingly. He was surprised that she awoke. With David it had been 28 years before he woke.

She looked over at him touching her head going . "I don't remember a lot. I just was going home and...and I got hit on my head from behind. It was during the storm, I think," She trailed off, trying to recall what happened that day. Everything was pretty much a blur.

"Let's not worry about that now, dear. You're awake now and that's all that matters."

She smiled at the kind man. "Thank you, for coming to see me." She laid her head back on the pillow gently. He smiled squeezing her hand.

"Of course, Mallorie."

Mallorie couldn't get back to sleep after waking up. She had slept long enough. If she fell asleep, she'd have a nightmare this time. She didn't know how she knew it, but she just did; so she just stayed awake all night. "Mallorie!" She glanced up from her hospital bed to see Mary-Margaret running towards her. She enveloped her into a hug that she returned. "I can't believe it. I came down as soon as I got the message that you were awake."

She smiled at her friend. "I'm fine. I'm fine. How are you? I heard from Emma that you just got released." It was ironic that when Emma visited her she was also visiting Katherine who was in the hospital after being found and Emma was gracious enough to tell her the whole story. "Are you okay?' She asked worried. It was absurd that anyone could think that Mary-Margaret could've murdered Katherine, let alone anyone. She was too kind to commit such a heinous crime. As soon as Emma told her that she knew Regina set her up, she had no doubt, but none of them had any proof just yet.

She smiled weakly giving her a nod. "I'm fine. It's been a tough couple of days, but I will be fine. I'm just happy that you're finally awake. Now, don't worry about me. I spoke to Whale and he said that you'll be released into my care. You're going to move into the loft with Emma and I for a while, while you recover." She wasn't going to argue about this.

Mallorie gave her friend a thankful smile. "You're the best. Can you ask Whale for the release papers because I hate being in here. If I have to spend one more day here I'm going to seriously lose it."

She nodded handing her a bag. "Of course. As long as you take it easy and don't worry about work. I already called them both and you're on leave until you're back on your feet. I'll be back." It felt odd, knowing that she missed a lot. She could tell that something was bothering Mary-Margaret, as well.

"Thanks for everything, Mary-Margaret." She smiled at her friend as she left the room. She closed her eyes running her fingers through her mangled hair. It wasn't just all that she missed, it was the dreams she had while she slept that bothered her. They were so familiar yet she knew that they weren't real. She tried to ignore them. They were only dreams. With a deep breath she got up to dress.

xxxxx

Mallorie was surprised, to say the least, about the fact that there was a welcome home party for both her and Mary-Margaret. She came downstairs to the myriad of friends that came to welcome them home. She went around greeting them all until Henry stole her attention. "Mallorie!" He ran and hugged her around the waist. She smiled down at the young boy hugging him back. "I knew that you were going to wake up."

She sat down with him on the couch. "Of course I was. Someone has to make sure that Operation Cobra stays underway." She winked at him, and he smiled in return. He was happier than he had been in a while; Mary-Margaret was released from jail and Mallorie was awake. He missed them both a lot.

"It has been." He nodded quickly. He looked around before hurrying to lean in and whisper in her ear. "I think Emma's close to really believing. We just need some kind of proof."

She nodded in agreement. "Of course, I'm sure something will come in no time. Thank you for visiting, by the way. I heard that you read to me every day."

"I did! I knew that it would help, just like with David. Do you remember anything yet?" He asked her curiously. She hesitated before answering him. She couldn't lie to him, but she didn't want to get his hopes up either. She saw something while she slept, but they were not only dreams, but also nightmares. She smiled nudging him with her foot.

"Possibly. Come on, let's go get some food. I'm starving."

Henry hurried to stand up from his seat. "I'll get you something!" He quickly stood up from his spot next to her to get her a treat. She smiled as she watched him go.

"He really missed you, you know." Emma came and sat besides her, taking her son's place. She turned so she was facing the sheriff. "He was devastated when he learned that you were in the hospital."

She laid her head on the couch. "It's good to be back with you guys. Do you still have any idea what happened?" She asked her friend. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but she knew that Emma thought it was suspicious as well. Something wasn't right about her so-called accident.

"I don't have anything yet, just suspicious about Regina." She gave her a look. Mallorie understood what that meant; nothing concrete was found yet. Regina was smart and powerful, if she wanted to cover up her tracks, she could. "What you need to concentrate on right now is resting."

"I'm resting, I'm resting." She insisted. "Look, I have a blanket and everything." Emma smiled as Henry hurried back handing her a cupcake. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome. Look, I got you and Mary-Margaret something." At that moment, the teacher made her way to where they all were. Henry handed them both each huge cards to each other. They were drastically different due to their own circumstances, but Mary-Margaret decided to read hers aloud to everyone.

"We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan..." She trailed off, surprised at what her whole class had done for her.

"It's from the whole class and I got you both a bell." He handed them both a box.

Mallorie kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Henry. This is a very thoughtful gift."

"Yes, thank you and tell everyone I'll be back soon." Mary-Margaret added to her student.

Emma quickly glanced up at the clock, checking the time on it. "Hey, Henry, we should get you home before your mom finds out. That won't be pretty." She pulled him towards the door. As soon as she opened it, grabbing their coats, David was going to knock. Emma quickly looked back to where Mary-Margaret was sitting with Mallorie.

She shook her head, furiously. The last thing that she wanted was to see him today. Mallorie looked between the two women confused, before throwing the teacher a looked, who said nothing. There was no way that she was getting out of this. They were going to talk about this later.

xxxxx

"So what was that between you and David?" Mallorie questioned her friend as she sat up on the couch. Emma and Mary-Margaret had begun to clean the kitchen and both exchanged a look. "Okay, what did I miss and what aren't you two telling me?"

Emma sighed and handed the plastic trash bag to the teacher. "When Mary-Margaret was locked up in jail, David didn't exactly think she was innocent?" Mallorie looked between them shocked, but Mary-Margaret wouldn't look her way. "He believed the evidence they found on the box."

She scoffed. "That is ridiculous." She insisted. There was no way that anyone could really believe that her friend was capable of something so evil. Everyone in this town knew how good she was, even if no one believed her, David should've. Mary-Margaret left the room. "What the hell is wrong with him? Has he had total brain damage?" She asked angrily.

Emma sighed. "Mary-Margaret took it pretty hard. Even if she does forgive him, then it won't be for a while. Just try not to bring him up too much." She nodded in agreement. The last thing she wanted was for her to feel bad again.

"I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Are you sure you'll be okay upstairs?" Emma asked and she nodded in reply. The events of the day were enough to exhaust anyone, but she knew that she wouldn't sleep that night; for fear of the nightmare she would sure to have. She just needed some time to be alone. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

She trudged up the stairs, before laying on the bed. She sighed as she rolled over on the side glancing at the bell that Henry gave her. She tried not to think of the one person she wanted to see, Jefferson. She knew that the others were right, but she couldn't help but think that there was something more to what he did. There was no excuse though. He threatened to kill them and then went into hiding. She could not dwell on that, not anymore. She switched off the lights for the night of all of her problems.


	11. One Step Closer

One Step Closer:

Mallorie sipped her hot chocolate as she watched August work. Her foot swung back and forth as it swung off the edge of the couch. "So, are you sure that this is going to work? I mean just because it's a deadbolt, doesn't mean that a hammer won't take that out." She shrugged as she glanced at him. He was a new face, which was strange, they didn't get many new people in town. He came that morning to install the new lock for their safety and he seemed nice enough. In the end, Emma trusted him, and she didn't trust easy.

He chuckled. "I'm counting on you all hearing if someone is trying to knock down the door, but even if they try, it's doubtful that thing is going to come out." He assured her as he finished installing it on the door. Mary-Margaret and Emma came over as he went to the other side of the door and back, checking to make sure that it was in order. "No one is getting through that." He assured all of them glancing at Mallorie.

"Awesome. When are you installing the torture chamber in the dungeon?" She smiled.

"You like it? I call it medieval sheik." He winked at her making her smile.

Emma shrugged. "I don't care what it looks like as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out." Mary-Margaret said concerned. She didn't want another incident like that on their hands.

Emma touched the expertly installed lock. "You're pretty handy for a writer. Where'd you learn to do all this?" She asked him curiously. He hesitated, as though he didn't know what to tell them before hurrying with something simple.

"Wood shop. Eighth grade.'

"Oh, speaking of school, I have to get going." Mary-Margaret hurried to grab her bag.

Emma and Mallorie exchanged a look. This was a bit soon for her to be thinking of work. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

"Yeah, you can stay home with me." Mallorie asked her, hopefully. She hated staying by herself. The last thing that she wanted to do was be locked up inside all day, but those were the doctor's orders. Mary-Margaret and Emma were both stubborn when it came to her health and would barely let her go into the kitchen.

She laughed. "After a stint behind bars, how tough could a room full fourth graders be?" She asked as she grabbed her coffee to go. She looked over at Mallorie, guiltily. "Sorry, honey. I have to go in today and you need to stay inside. Besides, Emma is the one we need to worry about."

"What? Why?' The blonde asked them confused.

August scoffed. "You did threaten to take away Henry for Regina."

"Oh that wasn't a threat. I'm hiring Mr. Gold to help build a case against her." She informed them. The stunt that Regina pulled made it clear that she was crazy and Henry wasn't going to be safe with her. August and Mary-Margaret exchanged a look that Emma caught. "She tried to frame you for murder." She reminded the teacher.

"But you to know what happens if you win?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"And you're sure that you're ready? I mean this is it, Emma. You would really be his mom." Mallorie reminded her. It wasn't that she didn't think that she was up to it, but she had Henry's best interest at heart and she wanted to make sure that Emma was prepared.

The sheriff glanced over at her and nodded, sure of herself. "Yeah."

Mary-Margaret began to get her things ready as they all heard static coming from the walkie talkie that belonged to Emma. 'Code red. Code red." Henry said into it. Mallorie smiled at that as Emma picked it up to answer her child.

"Hey, Henry. What's going on?"

"Meet me at Granny's. It's an operation Cobra emergency." He told her urgently.

She nodded. "I'm on my way." With that, she left the loft with August following close behind her.

She looked over at the teacher about to leave her to her own devices. "Please, don't make me stay. I'm bored and there's no good television on so early." Mallorie pleaded with Mary-Margaret. She did not like working all the time, but she didn't like having to stay in all the time either.

She shook her head. "You heard what Dr. Whale said, Mal. You need to stay in and rest, that was the only way he would release you when you should he resting." She reminded her. "I'll be back right after school. I'll see you later." She hurried out the door as Mallorie laid back down against the couch, boredom already taking over.

xxxxx

After watching all the daytime television that her system could take, Mallorie decided that a small walk around town wouldn't be a bad idea. It wasn't as though she was going to try and do any heavy lifting and she was bored. She made her way to the park. She sat at the bench as she watched the children play. It was refreshing to be out in the sunshine after being cooped out all day. "Shouldn't you currently be resting?" She looked up as she saw Mr. Gold walking towards her. She smiled at him sheepishly as he took a seat besides her on the park bench.

"I'm pretty sure it was more of a suggestion than a requirement." She nodded. He chuckled at her. "Don't tell me that you're going to chastise me about resting as well?"

"On the contrary, I believe that you are entitled to be out after the ordeal you've been through." He replied. "Though, I do think you should be careful. We wouldn't want anything happening to you again, now, do we?"

She gave him a weak smile. It did shake her up a little since she's been awake. No one really believed that it had been an accident and those closest to her believed that it was Regina. It would make sense if it were, seeing as she never liked her. She and Henry were closer than Regina had ever been to her son and she'd want her out of the way. "No, don't worry. I'm heading back soon after I stop to get some lunch. I was getting a little tired anyways."

He stood up with her. "Would you like me to accompany you back? I wouldn't mind at all." He told her honestly. He was cautious of her safety since she first ended up in the hospital. Just knowing that Regina put her there made him upset.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'll be okay. I'll just head back. I promise, I won't take any quick shortcuts through the woods this time. I'll see you later, Mr. Gold." She smiled as she waved back at him. He watched her carefully as she left, making sure that no one was following her home before making his way back to the shop.

Mallorie smiled to herself. She didn't understand why so many people feared Mr. Gold. He was always so nice to her. He was kind as well. He did have his dark moment, but they all did. She knew it wasn't strictly black and white. So many people feared both him and Regina, but they were just a little bit more broken than everyone else, but then again, Mr. Gold wasn't the one who tried to have her killed.

It didn't take long for her to get to Granny's. It took longer to leave, since she and Red were both badgering her to go home and lay down, refusing to let her pay for her lunch. She smiled as she left the store. It was nice to be back. "Mal." She froze in her steps as she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to face Jefferson. He smiled weakly at her, clearly relieved to see that she was okay.

"J-Jefferson?" She couldn't believe it. He was actually there. His hair was messy as usual, but he was there. After what Emma told her she assumed that he would be hurt or at least have some kind of broken bones, but he was standing here before her completely unharmed. She laughed weakly in relief before remembering everything else that she told her. She took a step back from him. "You can't be here. You need to leave."

He sighed. "Mallorie, look, you need to know the whole story." She shook her head taking another step away from him.

"No, I know the whole story. I know that you took both of my friends hostage, almost shot them, and then somehow survived a three story fall. I don't need to hear anything else from you, Jefferson. I-I'm glad that you're okay, but I can't be here with you." She turned on her heel to walk away from him.

Jefferson was stubborn. He wouldn't just walk away without at least trying to talk to her. He quickly caught up to her. "No, I had to, Mallorie. I wouldn't have resorted to that if it wasn't necessary, you know that. You know me, Mallorie." He pulled her back to the side of the building, glancing around them. He couldn't be seen yet.

"No, you did all of this because of some fairy tale that's not real. Jefferson, you could've hurt them! They are my family!" She reminded him. "She took Mary-Margaret and Emma, how could you do that? How is this fairy tale worth it by hurting someone that I care about? Was that more important than coming to see me?"

He looked away from her. He felt guilty for not coming by as often as he should've, but he knew that her getting hurt meant that he needed Emma to break the curse and get his hat working. If they were all back in the Enchanted Forest than she should've awaken from her comma. "It is real," She scoffed turning to leave, but he grabbed her arm pulling her back. "It is real, Mallorie. I'm not crazy. I'm sure of that. You can't just imagine a whole world, we were all in it. Henry is right. This is a curse and we don't belong here."

She pulled away from him. "Henry is a kid, Jefferson. He is supposed to believe in fairy tales and mythical places and stories. They are just stories. Just because there's a few things that make sense it doesn't mean that he's right. You can't just kidnap people based on a bunch of stories from a child's book."

He grabbed her arm pulling her back to listen. His eyes danced with desperation as they stared into hers. He needed her to listen to him. He needed her to at least know that he wasn't lying. "Mallorie, it is real. Just because it's a story here doesn't mean it's not real. There's another world out there where we both belong, not here. I may have crossed a line, but I had to. I'm trying to get us back home."

She scoffed. "Look at me, Jefferson. It's not real. I don't know why you think that it is. It might be just because you read the book or whatever, but it's not real. You can't just think like this. You have to move on." He hit the wall besides her head making her flinch. She was surprised more than scared by his quick movement.

"Yes it is! You have to know that!" He shouted frustrated before moving away. "I-I'm sorry. I just need you to know. I'm not crazy about this, Mallorie. I'm not." This was Regina's fault. Everything was her fault. He lost her because of her. He was going to make sure that she paid for what she did to them.

She looked at him. "I don't know who you are anymore, Jefferson. Don't follow me. Leave my friends alone and just...just do not come to me again or I'll tell Emma this time. Don't." She warned him. She hurried to walk away. She felt a hole in the pit of her stomach for threatening him, but that wasn't the man she knew. She glanced back to where he stood and saw that he was already gone; she just hoped it wasn't to hurt anyone else.

xxxxx

"Everything okay?" Mary-Margaret asked Mallorie, concerned as she absentmindedly stirred her coffee. They were both waiting for Emma to come home, at least they hoped she would. Most of her things were gone, but Henry was still here. She wasn't going to leave without him, so they knew she would come back eventually. "You seem a bit preoccupied."

When Mallorie got home, Mary-Margaret was concerned about her being out but even more worried when Emma didn't come home. All of her things were gone and looked like she just left them. Mallorie knew that now wouldn't be a good time to tell her about Jefferson, at all even. She would keep that part of her day to herself.

She glanced up at the teacher from where she sat on the couch and nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just didn't really get much sleep last night. It was kind of chilly out." She fibbed looking down. If she told her about Jefferson, she would insist on telling someone about her encounter with him. Even if he did make her nervous about what happened, she couldn't tell someone and get him in trouble.

Mary-Margaret nodded. "I'll get you another blanket for your room. It'll get cold up there sometimes. Do you want some toast?" She asked as she moved to make some for herself.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I'm starving, actually." She glanced at the clock. It was already 7:30 in the morning. Mary-Margaret would have to leave to go to school soon and Emma still wasn't home. "Do you really think she would leave without saying goodbye?" She asked her as she walked to sit down on the chair in front of the table.

"I don't know. I was hoping that maybe she'd figure out that this was her home now, but she seems to be closing herself off, just like when she first came here." She sighed. Mallorie took her hand. It was disappointing and upsetting more than anything. They were her friends, as she claimed, and she took off without a word to them.

"I'm sure she'll come back." She tried to encourage her, but neither of them thought it was likely at this moment. They quietly went back to their breakfast when the door opened to reveal the sheriff. She looked guilty as she stepped into the room. Mallorie knew from that look, she was going to leave. "Look what the wind blew in."

Mary-Margaret, however, was in a rare mood where she was angry. "Oh, I thought you'd left."

Emma sighed. "Mary-Margaret-"

"But I couldn't tell for sure because you didn't bother to say goodbye." She cut her off as she poured herself more coffee. She looked over at her. It hurt Emma to see how upset she was. "Do you remember when I left? When I ran? What you said to me? That we're like...family."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"Then why did you leave?" Mallorie asked her confused as she swiveled on her seat to look at her. "Why would you leave after you made a life here and claimed that we were your family? Why would you just go?"

Emma felt worst. It was hard trying to be there for everyone, especially when she disappointed them like this. "I don't want to be sheriff. I don't want people relying on me. I don't want this, any of it." She admitted. She really thought that she could handle it, but it was becoming too much for her to handle.

She scoffed. That wasn't good enough, not when she was the one who fought to be sheriff in the first place. "What about Henry, Emma? Were you just going to leave him too after everything?" She asked her incredulously.

"I brought him with me." She muttered quietly.

That shocked both Mary-Margaret and Mallorie. "Have you completely lost your mind?" She asked turning to face her. It was one thing to leave, but to take Henry away too was crossing the line. It would've put him in a horrible position and she didn't seem to understand that.

"You abducted him?" Mary-Margaret said shocked.

She looked down. "Maybe."

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "So, you don't want people to rely on you, but you took your son? Now, that sounds like a stable home for him." She scoffed sarcastically. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want what's best for him." She tried to defend herself, but she knew herself that she shouldn't have taken him.

"And you honestly think that running is what's best for him? Or is that what's best for you?" Mallorie asked her honestly. "You're reverting back into the person you were before you got here and you're trying to take Henry with you. I thought you'd changed, Emma."

She shook her head. "Well, you thought wrong." This was why she was going to leave. She didn't want people expecting things out of her when she knew that she would only disappoint them as always.

"Well, regardless, you have to do what's right for Henry, now." Mary-Margaret told her.

"What's that?"

Mary-Margaret wasn't going to tell her everything after she decided that she didn't' want to stay. "Oh, I don't know. You're his mother-that's your job. So, you figure it out." Emma crossed a line and they both knew that, but they couldn't help her with this. She wanted to try and do this without any help than the would let her.

Not long after that Emma left. "It's okay, Mary-Margaret. I know you're angry, but she'll figure it out. She won't try and take Henry away again." Mallorie comforted her. She knew that Henry shouldn't be with Regina, but that didn't mean Emma had the right to leave with him and take him on the run. She would have to figure this out herself, before someone got in the middle of this and got hurt.


End file.
